The Love and The War
by pimkie
Summary: AU . Two people fall in love, despite their differences. Can their love raise above everything that sets them appart?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own neither "Hunger Games" books, nor the characters.**_

_**This fanfiction is AU (Alternative Universe), and it's a little bit of "crossover" with Downton Abbey, but without DA characters or places. It takes place in England in 1914, before the WWI. Oh, and I gave names for Peeta's parents (and Annie is his older sister).  
><strong>_

_**Hope you enjoy my story, I hope you can understand everything even with typos or gramatical errors, but English is not my native language (I try the best I can =D)**_

_**xoxo***_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

It was during the morning rush that Katniss felt more life in the mansion. All the servants were up since 6 in the morning, preparing breakfast and the table in the dining room, going to the town to buy some product that suddenly disappeared and was needed.

At 7am sharp, Katniss went to Lady Annie's room to wake her up and help her prepare. It had been two years since she had become Lady Annie's Maid, when she celebrated her 18 birthday and entered the marriage age. Being a Maid was a great honor, especially for Katniss. Her own mother was the Maid of The Right Honorable Amelia Mellark, wife of the Earl of Carlisle. So having her daughter following her footsteps made her extremely proud.

After an hour tightening the bodice, putting on the dress, shoes, fixing hair and makeup, Lady Annie was ready to come down and have breakfast, served by the footmen and the butler of the mansion. While the whole family ate their breakfast, Katniss and the other servants would make the beds, clean the rooms, the house, while the residents lived their own life's.

Lord Robert Mellark, Earl of Caslisle, sometimes went to visit his friend the Mayor, or was closed inside the library dealing with matters relating to the mansion and its grounds. Lady Amelia would sometimes go to the village and buy new clothes, but usually ended up spending the whole day at the house of friends nearby. Lady Annie used to accompany her mother most of the time, and Honorable Liam (the second son, untitled) liked to hunt with friends. Unlike his young and active brother, Lord Peeta, Viscount of Foxley, the second born child and the first in line to heir everything, enjoyed spending the day in a room located in the attic of the mansion, where he kept his canvas and paints.

Lord Peeta never showed anyone his paintings, but Katniss onde or twice slipped into the room in a quieter evening, usually during the period when the family was in London, to admire his paintings. The flurry of bright colors fascinated her, how he could effortlessly capture the grandeur of the mansion and its lawns, the heel of one of tthe horses in the stables, how he held the essence of a simple vase.

It almost didn't seem, looking at him many times sitting at the dinner table in silence, that those hands could create such beautiful things. Lord Peeta was, among the three children, the most reserved. Rarely intervened, only at the insistence of Lord Robert. And when they had guests, it was always the first to retire to his room after the meal.

Although she lived surrounded by glamor and wealth, Katniss never felt dazzled by the easy life that they all had. Sometimes she thought Lady Annie was futile, concerned only with the new hairstyles or fashion dresses, dissatisfied by not yet having received any marriage proposal. Katniss couldn't be worrying about stuff like that. It was certain that she would not marry in the near future, much less have a family. Her work as a servant was to go on smoothly until Lady Annie's marriage, and she would probably insist that Katniss accompany her to her new home. If she were to marry, she would have to leave her work in order to raise the children she would give birth to. Fortunately, she didn't have to worry about a roof and food for now, but she still worried about every penny, sending her money to the village, to help feed her younger sister, Primrose.

Prim was 15. When Katniss came to work at the mansion, she had the same age as her sister today. Katniss desired that Prim could have the opportunity to follow her dreams and become a nurse, and never have to follow the footsteps of Katniss and their mother. So she saved all the money she earned, so that next year she could send her sister to a nursing school, allowing her to shape her own future. Otherwise, her sister would come to the mansion, and could never pursue her dreams.

When Lady Annie came home with her mother, late in the afternoon, Katniss followed her to her room to help her prepare for supper.

"Look, Katniss, the dress I ordered from the seamstress arrived today!" Lady Annie cried hysterically, waving the box in her hand.

Looking at her opening the box as if it were something very precious almost made Katniss laugh. Not that she thought that the manners of Lady Annie were innapropriate, or that she was stupid. Lady Annie acted according to her volatile and moody nature, a little different from Katniss. Hardly seemed that Lady Annie was only two years older than Katniss.

"It's beautiful, Ladyship" praised Katniss, seeing the green dress with a black transparent cloth over it, decorated with embroidered beads, creating the shape of flowers. It was indeed a beautiful dress, perfect for a girl of possessions.

"I cannot wait to wear it today for supper" Lady Annie began to take off her shoes "How do you think my hair should look? I think I want a braided updo."

As always, Katniss helped her to get ready. Sometimes she felt a little jealous of Lady Annie, her life was carefree, she just worried about how many of her friends were already married or if the party she gave in the mansion was more impressive than the last one. But Lady Annie, despite the class difference, was quite a friend to Katniss and sometimes she even offered her her old clothes (which were hardly used), and also considered Katniss her confidant, often calling her to the room to mourn over young men who had asked her friends to marry them after courting her for weeks.

When the clock showed it was five o'clock, Lady Amelia made a surprise appearance at her daughter's room. After a moment to praise the beauty of the new dress, Lady Annie called Katniss aside and asked her:

"Katniss, could you ask Lord Peeta to come down from the attic and get ready for supper? Unfortunately today he's going to have to do it alone, since the driver is sick and Gale had to pick up the Mayor and his family."

"Sure, Ladyship, I'll do it," said Katniss, making a little bow. Before closing the door, Katniss coudn't help but hear the conversation between Lady Annie and Lady Amelia.

"Mom, the Mayor's family again? Didn't you realize yet that Peeta will never marry Madge?"

"Annie, Madge is a very gifted and lovely girl. It is true that she has no noble blood but she will be a good wife for your brother"

"Mom, she has nothing in commom with Peeta. He doesn't like her, and I have to admit that she is a bit bland, even for him!"

Katniss closed the door quietly. She runned to the service stairs up to the attic, digesting what she heard. Lord Peeta would be forced to marry Miss Madge, the Mayor's daughter? Just because both families were friends? In the lower class, marriages of convenience were rare because any family had a lot to offer, unless they possessed a small farm – and that was rare. Love marriages happened very often, but only within the class, because God forbid if a poor girl would marry a noble for love. At most she could be his mistress for many years. And still the girl would live unhappy and have her reputation ruined forever.

Reaching the attic, Katniss knocked on the door of the room where Lord Peeta was painting, and waited for his reply. Within seconds, the door was opened by Lord Peeta, messed hair and paint on his face, hands and on his work apron.

"Oh, hello, is there a problem?" He promptly asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, Lordship, Her Ladyship asked me to call you. The Mayor and his family will be here in half an hour and Gale can't help you get ready today" said Katniss, without the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, right, Gale took the place of the driver today." said Lord Peeta thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm going downstairs then."

Katniss did a little bow and turned to the service stairs, while Lord Peeta was preparing to close the studio door.

"Katniss?" The girl stopped suddenly when she heard her name. She felt her face turn red with astonishment, never thinking that Lord Peeta knew her name. She turned to him and he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "May you help me remove the paint from my hands and my face? Gale always helps me with that."

"Yes, Lordship" Katniss hastened to answer. "I'll be in your room in five minutes."

She turned around and entered the service stairs. She closed the door and leaned against it, still nervous from the exchange of words. It was not usual for a maid to enter the room of an employer unless he wasn't there, but she had to help him. All footmen were busy arranging the dinning room and polishing the silverware for supper.

She went downstairs and grabbed a basin filled with water, and a bar of soap. Everyone were distracted, so she ran back upstairs to the first floor, where was located Lord Peeta's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Katniss quietly knocked on the door of Lord Peeta's room, who opened it soon, letting her in and then closing the door. Katniss laid the full basin on top of a chair, and waved to bed.

"Lordship, it's better if you sit" she said, without looking him in the eyes. He promptly sat down, and Katniss took a cloth outo f her apron's pocket, dipped it in the water and passed a little of soap. "Sorry, but the water is cold."

"It's okay" Peeta said, wincing slightly when touched bu the wet cloth on his forehead. Katniss tried to clean without rubbing too hard, so that the white skin of Lord Peeta would not turn red. But the ink wasn't completely dry, so it came out within minutes.

During the ten minutes that Katniss spent cleaning his hands, she and Lord Peeta barely exchanged words. They also barely looked into each other's eyes, as if they were afraid that something bad would happened. Then, when she was rubbing the ink out of his fingertips, Lord Peeta said:

"Today we have visits for dinner, right?"

"Yes," Katniss said quietly.

"I wish they would stop pushing me to marry poor Miss Madge," he confessed. Katniss looked up and found him looking at her directly. "I wished I wasn't the eldest, I wished I could be able to paint my whole life."

Katniss rubbed vigorously his fingers, looking away. "But you can continue to paint, even being the Earl of Carlisle." she said.

"But I will be forever trapped in this house. Always stuck to my duties to the lands that I inherit. To my duties as a noble." Lord Peeta sighed. "I cannot move to London and live as an artist. I have my destiny traced and I cannot change it. "

Katniss straightened up and put down the cloth and bar of soap in the basin. "You're free of paint," she said, grabbing the basin and heading for the door. "Times are changing, Lordship. You may not have to stay stuck in this house in the future."

She smiled slightly and left the room, leaving Lord Peeta sitting in bed with his painted trousers and a small red spot over his brow.

Katniss only had time to drop the basin on the kitchen and run to her room before any cook could ask her questions. She unbraided her hair and tied it in a bun, put on her servant outfit for supper and her black lacquered leather shoes.

When she came down to the kitchen, the housekeeper soon announced that two of the maids would help serve supper, since more boys had fallen ill during the afternoon. Gale, a tall guy with dark hair like Katniss, elegant with his servant suit and his white bowtie, leaned back in his chair and smiled at Katniss.

"It seems that finally you will show off the techniques that I have taught you." he joked.

"Shut up, Gale," Katniss laughed and stood up.

Gale and Katniss were friends since she came to work at the house. Gale was two years older than her, and besides being one of the footmen of the house, he was also Lord Peeta's valet. It was him who had helped her adapt to the pace of the house and do all the things that she didin't knew how. It was him who helped save the money she needed for Prim, and was always willing to help her when it was needed, especially when Katniss went to town to visit her sister - it was him who drove her there, finding some excuse to go the market to buy something.

Katniss rose to the adjoining room of the dining room, where she grabbed a bucket of silver where the soup was being served, and prepared to leave. It was not the first time she served supper, but she had never served supper when they had guests. The nobles always tried to have just men in the dining room, especially if they were very tal and well presented, because the quality of the servants determined the quality of the house.

Before leaving, Gale approached her with another bucket in hand, and smiled at her. "You'll see that everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Gale, you didn't need to give me confidence," she said, smiling back at him.

"Oh, Katniss- before we go, may I talk to you later?" he asked, losing his smile and looking nervous. "If it can be-"

"Of course, after all this," she replied, hurried by the Butler.

The two began to serve the guests, eyes down and not paying attention to conversations. Supper passed quickly, with Katniss in the corner ready to intervene if someone asked for more food or wine. In the place where she was, she could see Lord Peeta alongside Miss Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter. Both blond with blue eyes, seemed made for each other. Miss Madge visited the house for many years, since before Katniss started working there. She was one of Lady Annie's best friends, and Katniss noticed a difference in her appearance since she was introduced to society. Despite not being noble, they let her be a debutante due to her father's power with the Government, and also for his wealth, although nobles normally don't like the neveau riches.

Miss Madge looked so noble as any other person that house, with her modest attitude, her expensive red dress and her bright hair full of curls. Katniss could see her trying to hold a conversation with Lord Peeta, who ignored her completely. Conveyed with a feeling between rude and fun to watch, Katniss could not avoid looking at them.

And suddenly, Lord Peeta looked up from his food and looked at her straight in the eye. Katniss tried not to reveal that she was been impressed with the Aact, something that never happened. Katniss looked away from the blue eyes and found Gale's brown eyes, who inquired her about what was going on. She could clearly hear his thoughts, but chose to ignore them. She turned her face again to the table, watching Miss Madge new attempt to start a conversation with Lord Peeta.

Soon supper was over, and all entered the living room where everyone sat in chairs and talked over coffee or scotch. The maids were not allowed in the room, only the butler and footmen, so Katniss was the adjoining room to prepare everything that should be served, while Gale and the other guys would bring everything into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Gale asked her when he entered the room to get more cups of coffee for the guests.

"What?" Katniss asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You and Lord Peeta. I noticed the looks" he grumbled, visibly upset.

"That was nothing. It was all in your head" she said, putting the cups on the tray. "It wasn't anything. I swear."

"I believe you, but be careful," he muttered, picking up the tray. "If someone else had noticed it, you would be fired right now."

She didn't answer him. He came out the room and Katniss held the table, wondering if that look meant something. She and Lord Peeta had never talked before, and until today she thought he didn't even knew her name. Surely it was all Gale's imagination.

Katniss didin't realizd that the door was semi open, and she could hear the voices of Lord Robert and Lord Peeta talking. Katniss let herself be quiet, not moving, while the two didn't go away.

"Papa, you can't keep doing this. You can insist, but I will not ask Madge to marry me."

"Don't be stupid, Peeta. You know she is a good suitor and her father is ready to announce the engagement after you stop insisting that you won't do it-"

"But I won't. I refuse to marry someone that I don't love-" Lord Peeta insisted, his voice a little higher "-Only because I can't go to London follow my dream."

"Peeta, you have to start taking more responsibility, you're my heir and you have to take care of this house like I had to. And if I say you'll marry her, you will marry her!" Lord Robert also raised his voice a little more.

"I don't care, Papa. I will not marry her, and that's it." Lord Peeta stopped speaking for a moment. "I apologize, but I will leave to my room. Good night and thanks for the wonderful time."

Katniss heard his footsteps and the door creaking open and closing again. She took advantage and closed the door of the room. Lord Peeta may have had a lot of courage for trying to impose his will to Lord Robert, but he would probably still marry Miss Madge. It was always like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

When all the guests said goodbye - it was right after the rampant departure of Lord Peeta - Katniss helped Lady Annie prepare to sleep. After that, she sat at the kitchen table waiting for Gale. After what he had said in the room before, Katniss had no desire to talk to him, but she promised she would.

Gale took nearly half an hour to return from the city. When he entered the kitchen, he seemed genuinely surprised to see Katniss still awake and waiting.

"I thought you wouldn't be waiting for me." he said, sitting beside her.

"I thought about it," she acknowledged. "But I decided to stay because I had promised you. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing-" he began, a little flushed. Katniss had never seen Gale embarrassed in her life.

"Gale, you can tell me anything," she said, smiling, and taking his hands.

"I don't know if you're going to take it badly," he squeezed her hands, and after a momento f pause, he took a deep breath. "Katniss, you know you're my best friend and the most important person in my life. I cannot imagine my life without you."

Katniss stared at him, not quite knowing how to react to what he was saying. It sounded to him that he would say something he shouldn't and her heart pounded inside her chest, and she was starting to sweat nervously.

"So I decided one thing. I decided that I want you in my life permanently. So I talked to your mother and with Prim today when I went to the village. And since they both agreed, I decided to talk to you." Gale smiled and took a ring from his coat pocket. "Katniss, will you marry me?"

Katniss rose suddenly, without knowing what to say, what to do. "Gale-"

"I don't care if you don't want to," he said, rising also, the ring still in hand.

"I don't know," she said, looking into his eyes. "I honestly don't know what I want right now. I have to think about it before I can answer you."

Gale gave her a sad smile and took Katniss' hand, putting the ring on her palm. "You can take the time you need. But I want you to have the ring. I couldn't give it to anyone, anyway. But promise me you'll think about it and then answer me."

"Sure," she agreed, returning the smile. Gale bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and went to sleep.

Katniss sat and stared at the ring. It wasn't a large ring, just a silver ring with a little stone, which probably was a fake diamond, but even so, it was beautiful and perfect for her. But this ring had much meaning and Katniss was not prepared to deal with it. A husband, a house, kids, a future. And she didn't knew if she wanted that future, and more, if she wanted it to be with Gale.

Yes, he was her best friend, the person she was closest in the world, but even so, it meant that he was the man of her life? She couldn't make this decision without thinking if she was prepared to give up everything, and especially the likelihood of meeting other people, other places.

Katniss got up and went to her room, where he sought a golden necklace that belonged to her mother, and put the ring around her neck. So it was always with her, and she could think of that proposal whenever she wanted. Aside from that, it would please Gale, who wouldn't feel so restless over her lack of reply.

The next morning, the routine was the same. Waking up, preparing breakfast, assisting Lady Annie, cleaning the rooms, preparing lunches and snacks and supper. The difference was that when Lady Annie returned from a friend's house, she came with news that she was dying to share with Katniss. For the first time in years, Lady Annie came to go to the kitchen only to cal Katniss to her room.

Katniss runned to keep her pace, amazed by Lady Annie's. When they got into her room, the blonde girl threw herself onto the bed, unconventional even for her, as if she was overflowing with happiness.

"Katniss, just got a letter from my aunt Lady Alma. She invited us, me and Peeta, to go to her house in London for two weeks. There will be balls ans parties in the city and is the perfect excuse to look for suitors! "

"Ladyship, that's fantastic," said Katniss, genuinely happy to see Lady Annie so happy, given that in recent times she was sad almost all the time.

"So I was wondering if you would come with us, Katniss" she said, getting up from the bed and grabbing Katniss's hands, her shining eyes and rosy cheeks. "I need all the support I can get, and no maid in my aunt's will be able to make me those braided hairstyles that you can do. Please come with me"

"Ladyship, it's my duty to do what you want me to do," replied Katniss, trying to look calm, but inside she was jumping around. London! Katniss had never been in London. Never even left that small country village. Going to London would be a dream coming true.

"So that settles it! We will pack up and leave tomorrow. Peeta will come with us, because he won't stay after that fight with Papa. Two weeks will be fantastic!"

Katniss smiled at Lady Annie, who was spinning around the room, almost tripping on the edge of the carpet. But she just couldn't show her own feelings.

All afternoon, Katniss helped Lady Annie pack her bags. They were more than usual, because Lady Annie wanted to take all the new dresses and hair pieces and lace gloves and silk shoes. Katniss've only had one suitcase with a simple dress, another pretty one that belonged to Lady Annie, and the normal clothes that maids used.

In the next morning, she said goodbye to everyone. Even to Gale, who had been visibly upset at the thought that he would be away from her for two weeks. She accompanied Lord Peeta and Lady Annie to the train station, sitting in the front of the car with the driver, who had eventually recovered from his cold.

On the train, she travelled in economic class, while Lord Peeta and Lady Annie traveled in first. But she didn't care because she was so happy to see the plains moving away and start seeing the big houses after hours of travel. At last she was getting near the big city, and Katniss couldn't help but feel increasingly happy.

When they reached the King's Cross station, Katniss hurried to remove all the bags from the train and, with the help of a very nice man who had accompanied her in the carriage, she was able to put all bags into carts and then into the town car that Lady Alma had sent to pick them up.

Obviously, Lady Annie refused to push the carts - "It would ruin my reputation on arrival" -, but Lord Peeta agreed to help.

They arriver soon at Lady Alma's house, that received her nephews with hugs, and the three left for the living room to have a cup of tea and chat. Katniss took the bags to the rooms with the help of the butler and started storing Lady Annie's clothes in the wardrobe.

This is something that Katniss loved to do, because she loved to feel Lady Annie's clothes. They always seemed so beautiful that Katniss could hardly believe they were real. Cloth soft as silk like a treated well horse, shoes of the brightest velvet she had ever seen. And the pleasure of tidying up padded cabinets was great.

Katniss would sleep in a room attached to Lady Annie's, since all the house servants rooms were filled up. That room was much more modest and small, but she didn't care. It was an upgrade if you take in account her room at the Mellark house.

When Lady Annie entered the room, she called immideatly for a Katniss that was sitting on his bed waiting for her to arrive.

"Katniss! There's this huge party tonight and I have to go, and all my friends in London will be there" she said, opening the wardrobe doors and looking at her clothes. She chose a black dress with imperial waist and square neckline, short sleeves, whose top was made of black lace over pink silk.

Katniss arranged her hair so that it seemed all wavy, with a hidden bun. It was one of the hairstyles she adored to see on Lady Annie. When she was ready, Lady Annie stood up and said "Now it's your turn!"

"Beg your pardon, Ladyship?" Katniss asked, confused.

"Oh, little fool, you shall go with me to the party, of course!" Said Lady Annie, smiling. "I couldn't leave you here at home, alone. You will leave quietly without anyone seeing you and sit with us in the car. When we arrive, I will say that you are a bourgeois friend who accompanied me to London for the first time. No one will notice that you are not noble or rich, and you will support me way more than the girls who will be there. "

"Ladyship, I can't do it, at all" disputed Katniss nervously. She didn't want to go to the party. Everyone would notice that she was not noble and would throw her out of the party. Besides, Lord Petta wouldn't accept the secrecy and Katniss would be humiliated and fired.

"You will come, and you will do it because you are my maid and I'm the boss" insisted Lady Annie, hands on her hips. "Come on, I'll help you get dressed. I've brought a dress just for you, we wear the same size and you'll look beautiful. And you can teach me how to make a beautiful updo, a simple one. No one will notice."

Katniss accepted reluctantly. She let the green dress with fine gold lace sleeves embrace her body and the few curves she had. The only thing that set her apart from Lady Annie was the chest, since she barely had nothing to show, but they managed to disguise the difference with a bit of cloth inside Katniss' underwear.

She taught Lady Annie to make a simple hairstyle, which was not perfect but it looked very good, and could have been made by any servant. As a final touch, Lady Annie took away the necklace with Gale's engagement ring.

"Katniss, what is this?" She asked, curious.

"It was just something someone gave me. It's nothing special," said Katniss quickly. She didn't want to discuss her private life with her.

"The person who gave you this, he must really like you" said Lady Annie, smiling and storing the necklace and ring on one of her jewlery boxes. "Very well, now just put on your shoes, put on the long coat and leave. Everyone is cleaning the house after supper and won't pay attention to anyone. I'll get Peeta and say goodbye to Aunt, and we will meet you in the car. "

Katniss nodded and left. Everyone in the house was distracted, so she got into the car without anyone seeing her. Soon after, Lady Annie got into the car accompanied by Lord Peeta, who was astounded to see that someone else was already inside.

"Don't worry, Peeta, it's just Katniss" said Lady Annie, very carefree. "I asked her to accompany me to the party. Please do not make scenes, it's just for tonight. I would like to offer her a look of what London is to us. She has been a good friend to me back home."

"I won't say anything," Lord Peeta smiled, staring at Katniss. "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"Thank you" said Katniss, and nothing more was said during the rest of the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

When they arrived at the party site, Katniss got out arm in arm with Lady Annie. Never in her life would have Katniss thought that someday she would walk with Lady Annie like that. But, like Lady Annie whispered, now Katniss wasn't the maid, but Miss Katniss, the daughter of a rich butcher from the country, who was visiting London for the first time.

They entered the ballroom, and Katniss had never seen anything like it. Only the hall could be filled by two thirds of the Mellark house, packed with girls and boys dancing, talking and drinking. The lights were dimmed, and the walls had big windows with gold curtains, and a wooden floor so varnished that it could reflect anything like a mirror.

Lady Annie runned to introduce her to her friends Lady Johanna Mason and Miss Cecilia, who firmly believed the story Lady Annie told them. Katniss just prayed that no one noticed the massive fraud she was.

Lady Annie gave her a drink, and went to dance with several men. Katniss was alone by the wall, with a glass in her hand, slightly embarrassed and not knowing what to do. She was looking at Lord Peeta surrounded by girls dressed in shorter dresses and showing more cleavage than Katniss was accustomed to, when a tal man, elegantly dressed in a tuxedo and black bowtie, stood in front of her. He had a bright white smile, eyes as green as grass and bronze hair slicked back with a rebellious streak that curled in his forehead. He was the most charming man she had ever seen, and he was there before her, smiling at her.

"Hello, I don't think we were introduced. My name is Finnick Odair" he made an exaggerated bow, leaving Katniss even more embarrassed.

"I'm Miss Katniss Everdeen. I'm not from around here," she wasn't sure what to say and all the words that came out from her mouth sounded like lies. Fortunately he didn't notice or was a really good actor.

"I realized. I heard Lady Annie introducing you to her friends earlier. I couldn't resist to ask you for a dance." He held out his hand and grinned.

Katniss agreed and took his hand with her gloved one, placing the glass on a table beside her. "Of course. Why not?"

Finnick Odair took her to the dance floor, where he swirled her theatrically and approached her more than other young people were approaching their dancng partner. Katniss felt uncomfortable and moved away from him a little, wich Finnick didn't seem to mind.

"So you're Lady Annie's friend?" He asked, strangely interested.

"Yes, since childhood, in the country" said Katniss.

"Lady Annie is one of the most interesting young woman I have ever met," said Finnick. "And I have met a loto f young woman. Tell me, have she received a marriage proposal? I know she was introduced to society two years ago. Surely she must have many men who want to marry her. "

Katniss didn't want to humiliate Lady Annie saying that she had no suitors, so she said "Yes, a few. But Lady Annie hasn't accepted any request from any of these men because she did not love them. If you like her, you should try your luck."

"Oh, you're direct. I like that, Miss Everdeen" he said, smiling. "Yes, I am interested in knowing Lady Annie better."

"Then you should go ask her for a dance," said a voice behind Finnick. They stopped dancing and Finnick moved away, revealing Lord Peeta. "Don't worry about Miss Katniss, I will keep her company."

"All right. Nice to see you again, Peeta" Finnick smiled and walked away.

"Likewise." Lord Peeta said, while the other blond man approached Lady Annie and stole her from the arms of a young Indian man. "May I have this dance?"

"Lordship, you don't need to do this" Katniss said, in a low voice so anyone would hear.

"Miss Katniss, here I'm just Peeta," he approached her, holding her hand on his left hand and placing the other hand on her waist. "Here we aren't master and servant. We're just two people dancing at a party."

"I suppose so," she said, embarrassed, trying to follow Lord Peeta's steps.

"How do you feel about your first night in London?" He asked, smiling. Although not as charming as Finnick Odair, Lord Peeta still had that innocence in his eyes that made Katniss feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, I am" she replied, smiling back. "It's really lovely. I never thought your life was like this."

"It's a bit boring" Lord Peeta said. "I prefer daytime in London. I like to walk around the city, going to libraries, bookstores, tea houses and see poets reciting their work, or plays. It is much more interesting than being here pretending we're perfect, girls only looking for a suitor with a title and money that they think they deserve."

"I imagine it's very upsetting for you- Peeta "she said, still not accustomed to treat him by his first name.

"Yes, Katniss, it is. I cannot help that I am a Viscount and will be an Earl after my father's passing. But I'm not interested in any of these futile girls. I like women with substance. Even if they aren't noble or rich. "

"Your father would go crazy if you told him that," she concluded, smiling.

"That's what amuses me the most" he confessed with a laugh.

They spent all night dancing and chatting. Katniss never realized that Lord Peeta was so wise, reciting Romeo & Juliet fluently or speaking about Paris and the French culture that she never knew.

"If you want to, tomorrow I can take you to a stroll through London" he offered. "Annie will be with her friends, talking about Finnick and this night with nostalgia. You won't have nothing to do all day until she arrives, and we can be at home before she returns. So she doesn't need to know. "

"I would appreciate that" agreed Katniss, delighted. Walking through London with Lord Peeta was a much more fun than being locked in her room all day reading.

"So, when Annie leaves tomorrow, make an excuse to go out and we will meet each other on the corner of the street." Lord Peeta smiled. "Now we have to go, it's getting late. I'll steal Annie from Finnick's arms and we will go home."

Lord Peeta fetched Lady Annie, who was annoyed by this intrusion on her dancing, but agreed to return home. She spent all the way home talking about how Finnick invited her to have tea with him, and the next day would be spent at Lady Johanna's house, with Miss Cecilia.

Throughout the trip, Lord Peeta and Katniss exchanged gazes, wich Lady Annie ignored, and she thought about the filled days in the coming two weeks.

And that night, Katniss slept satisfied and happy, not thinking of Gale for a single moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The next day, after Lady Annie left for Lady Johanna's house, Katniss put on the white dress with lace neckline that had belonged to Lady Annie, with her white lace gloves that her mother had given her on her birthday, and her black boots for special times. She did a simple updo and put one of Lady Annie's flap hats, knowing she would never notice it was missing, because she would return it as soon as she got home.

She left the house stealthily, claiming at one of the maids that she went out to do a favor for Lady Annie. And when she reached the end of the street, Lord Peeta was there as expected, with an elegant black suit with a white shirt and wine colored tie, and a black bowler hat over his blond hair. Katniss thought she had never seen him so elegant and charming before.

"Katniss, you're beautiful." He praised, smiling and offering her his arm.

"Thank you, Lordship" Katniss thanked, and was soon corrected.

"Peeta, please. Here I'm just Peeta."

"Sorry, I'm always forgetting" she apologized, smiling awkwardly. He laughed and started walking with her gloved hand on his arm. "What shall we do today?"

"Today we will tour the center. The rest is a surprise!"H e said enthusiastically.

He took her first to a bookstore, where he showed her all the classics that he loved to read, and where he bought her a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. Then he led her to a tea house, where they drank chamomile tea and ate French pastries and sweets that Katniss had never tasted. They walked on the gray streets of London, seeing the elegant carriages passing by, and he took her to see the Big Ben and the Buckingham Palace, whose facade was renovated last year by demands of King George V.

When they were near the Thames, Katniss could not stop thanking Lord Peeta. "Thank you for this wonderful day. I loved everything."

"It's not just today. Every day, if you can come, I will take you to visit all the places I like here. I appreciate your company very much, Katniss. "

Katniss smiled at him, really happy for all that Lord Peeta was doing for her. They caught a carriage back to Lady Alma's house and Katniss had just changed to her modest clothes when Lady Annie returned home from her afternoon with her friends.

During the rest of the two weeks, Katniss made excuses to be away all afternoon with Lord Peeta. He took her to see plays and men reciting poetry in smokey bars, to the London Library, and they visited almost evey the tea house that exist in town. One day they visited a small market they found, where Peeta Lord gave her a beautiful lace handkerchief, which she did not want to accept at first.

There were old ladies, none of them noble or wealthy, that sometimes approached them saying that they were a very nice couple, and were expecting to see their photos at the wedding section of the newspaper. These comments left Katniss uncomfortable and amused Lord Peeta, that to irritate her sometimes caleed her his "bride", just to see her angry looks.

In an instant it was time to return to the country, and Katniss was desolate. There she couldn't have this kind of relationship with Lord Peeta, and they were supposed to return to their positions forever, and she would be again just a maid of the family.

That night, before sleeping, Katniss returned the necklace with Gale's ring to his place on her neck. During those two weeks, she hadn0t even thought about the marriage proposal, and didn't knew if after seeing so much, she could accept living the rest of her life as a maid, or as the wife of a footman.

When she was preparing to turn off the lights, someone knocked on her door, slightly. Katniss put on a robe and opened the door, the light of her lamp revealing the pale and disheveled figure of Lord Peeta, who smiled at her.

"Lordship, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, leaving him in and then closing the door, afraid that someone had seen him there. "If someone had seen you, we could be in big trouble!"

"Nobody saw me, don't worry" he said, carefree, with a white and blue striped pajamas. "I just wanted to talk to you before leaving. Tomorrow we won't have a chance to talk."

"Yes, yes," she agreed, sitting on the couch that leaned near the window. Lord Peeta sat down beside her. "You can talk."

"I was wonderin if- if you liked this weeks here in London" he said, suddenly embarrassed.

Katniss smiled. "Of course, these were the best two weeks of my life."

"It's good to know" Lord Peeta smiled, and his gaze noticed on the ring on Katniss' neck. "I hadn't noticed that necklace before."

"Because I haven't used it" explained Katniss, grabbing the ring.

"This seems like an engagement ring. Who gave it to you?" he asked, a little tense.

Katniss felt tense too, as she answered "Gale."

"Are you engaged to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't told him yet if I wanted to marry him." Katniss looked away from Lord Peeta's blue eyes, uncomfortable.

"And will you?" he insisted.

"I believe that's none of your business." She was sharp and direct, uncomfortable with the subject.

"I think it is," he said nervously, trying to justify his insistence. "Because you work for my family."

"I didn't knew I had to ask for your permission to marry whomever I want." Katniss looked at him angrily. Because she didn't knew why he was acting like this. Like an idiot.

"Okay, you don't have to. But I would be shattered if you married him." Katniss could see the the corners of his mouth tremble, although he was trying to appear calm. "I'm falling in love with you."

"Then fall out of it," she said, rising from the couch and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why?" He asked, rising as well. She never really noticed how tall he was, not as tall as Gale, but still a good few inches above her.

She looked up at him, daring him with her eyes. "Because I am a servant and you're a noble. Even if I was in love with you, it would never work. "

"So you don't feel the same." He concluded.

"No." she answered dryly.

"I can't believe it," he said, approaching her. "I saw how you looked at me back at the riverside, how to grabbed my hand when you were scared by that play, how blushed you became when I told you you were beautiful. You are falling in love with me and you know it" Peeta whispered to her as he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer to him.

"Please, Peeta, don't insist" she asked with a denoucing sigh. It was hard to think when he was so close to her and his perfume made everything blurred.

When the Lod Peeta's lips touched her's, Katniss felt like she would faint. If he hadn't embraced her so hard, she would have probably fell to the ground because her legs felt powerless. And she couldn't stop this kiss, because she has wished so hard for it in the last two weeks, but they couldn't do that, they coudn't continue with it.

Katniss pushed him, flushed, and went to the door, opening it.

"Please leave," she asked, without looking at him. Lord Peeta, visibly frustrated, left the room, heading for his own.

Katniss closed the door, and layed down, turning off the lights, but she couldn't sleep. The pressure of his kiss was still printed on her lips, and Katniss cried the joke fate played on her, forcing her decline the feelings that were so similar to her own.

The next day, they returned to the country. Lord Peeta and Katniss did not exchange a single word all the way Lady Alma's house to the Mellark mansion. Perhaps it was better, she thought. Maybe then he realized that she could not reciprocate his feelings, and that he should find another girl like Miss Madge, who would be a more suitable choice for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Lord Peeta and Katniss didn't talk again. One month passed and she continued with her life as a servant and Lady Annie's maid, who talked all day about the beautiful letters Finnick Odair wrote to her from London, and that he would come to visit her for her birthday.

Katniss was genuinely happy for Lady Annie, who finally found a true suitor. But she could not help but feel miserable by her own love life. She continued to run from Gale, refusing to give him a definitive answer, and seeing Lord Peeta accept Miss Madge's presence broke her heart.

She had heard Lady Annie commenting with Lady Amelia that she found strange this sudden interest in Miss Madge by Lord Peeta's part. He always refused to even talk to her, and now he spent afternoons riding with her, and every other day, the Mayor was having dinner there so Lord Peeta and Miss Madge could spend more time together.

Would he ask her to marry him? This thought tormented Katniss at all times. Everyone else was happy. Lady Amelia had commented with Katniss's mother that she expected him to marry before the end of the year. Of course, Mrs. Everdeen wasted no time in sharing the news with all the servants, the same night. A wedding! It would be fantastic.

For everyone but Katniss. Was she such a good actress? Didn't anyone noticed how bad she was suffering? Even Lord Peeta must have notice the pain in her eyes everytime he walked by and ignored her. How could he do such thing? Wasn't he the same who told her that he loved her? And now she was back to being a stranger?

There were so many questions, and it was too painful to cope with the answers at that time. So she decided that time would heal all her wounds, and she would forget Lord Peeta and the kiss they shared in London, and she would finally accept Gale's proposal. He was the right man for her.

One afternoon, the mansion had unexpected visitors. The old Lady Mellark, Lord Robert's mother and the former Earl of Carlisle's widow, decided she had been away from the family for a long time and decided to move temporarily into the house. She was extremely annoyed that anyone received her at the entrance - despite not tolling anyone about her coming - and nobody was at home to receive her.

Katniss ran to the living room, where Lady Mellark demanded she was served some tea, with a tray full of cookies and a tea set. When she arrived at the door of the room, she was stopped by the Butler, Mr. Abernathy, a man in his fifty somethings, taking the tray from her hands.

"Katniss, please call Lord Peeta, he must be in the attic. There is no one at home and Lady Mellark will be very upset if nobody comes to receive her." he asked her, his voice calm and soothing.

"Why can't Mrs. Hawthorne go instead? Or another girl?" Gale's mother was the housekeeper of the house, since the previous one decided it was time to retire last year. Katniss felt like using any excuse she could think of so she didn't had to go up there.

"Mrs. Hawthorne is busy preparing a room for Lady Mellark. Come on, girl, Lady Mellark will become impatient!" He turned his back and walked into the room.

Katniss couldn't be more displeased. Waling towards that floor was like walking to the gallows. She felt her heart getting heavy with every step. However, she forced herself to run, her blue service dress brushing her ankles.

When she arrived at the top floor, she entered the hallway that let to the studio, like she did over a month ago. How everything changed since that day. It seemed unreal.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. She decided to enter the studio to see if something wrong happened. She turned the doorknob and the door opened, revealing the studio full of paintings and small tables and shelves with paint tubes, lighted by a single window, completely open, which let in the hot July air.

And right in front of her was the most impressive picture she had ever. A girl near a river. A girl in a white dress and lace gloves wearing Lady Annie's hat over her dark brown hair. Katniss covered her mouth with her hand in amazement. There was no way to deny it. The girl was her.

She realized she was less than one meter away from the frame when she heard footsteps near the door. She turned and faced Lord Peeta, who didn't know whether to be bothered by Katniss being there or by her seeing the painting.

Katniss stood stiff and tense in the same place, as if pinned to the ground.

"Lady Mellark is visiting. She asked for your Lordship's company." She said, forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

"Oh" was his only answer. He entered the room, rubbing a brush with a damp cloth, and approached the window. As he walked into the room, Katniss took a few steps toward the door.

"You shouldn't have seen it," he said, visibly upset.

She looked at him and then at painting. "Maybe you should paint Miss Madge's portrait, Lordship. She would be delighted."

"Perhaps," answered Lord Peeta, taking the screen and placing it against the wall, keeping the painting hidden. He rubbed his hands nervously and looked at her. "Is everything good with you?"

"Yes, Lordship." She replied.

"Tell Mr. Abernathy I will be in the living room in five minutes, please" he asked, turning to the window, pretending to admire the lawns.

Katniss stood still for some moments, watching his fists resting on the windowsill, his tense shoulders moving up and down from his breathing. She should leave, but didn't want to go.

"Lord Peeta?" She asked, her hands resting on her stomach, with seemed overturned by the nerves. "I made up my mind."

He turned to face her, trying not to show any emotion in his blue eyes. "Yes?"

"I decided to accept Gale's proposal" she said, trying to show determination.

"That is great," he said, choking up with his own words. It was hard to say what you don't really feel. "I am considering asking for Miss Madge's hand. I found out she is a very smart and sweet girl."

Katniss smiled sadly. "I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"I wish the same for you."

Katniss opened the door and closed it in front of her. She stayed with her fist around the doorknob, as if it was glued. Her free hand rested on the wooden door, showing her unwillingness to leave.

She could hear hasty steps towards the door. Lord Peeta had decided he should follow her. He had decided he would take her in his arms and never let her go again. But he didn't dare to open the door. He leaned his forehead against it, and felt her on the other side with all of his heart. So close they could almost touch. So close but he couldn't allow himself to do that.

She belonged to someone else now. She never was and could never be his. And he never felt so helpless in his whole life. He put his other hand near the same spot where her's was. And they let themselves stay there, feeling eachother, sepparated by a closed door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

On Lady Annie's 21st birthday, Finnick Odair came to visit. The family would offer a dinner party for their closest friends, and Lady Annie was delighted at the prospect of Finnick asking for her hand on that day. What would probably happen, Katniss thought, because those two were meant for each other.

The afternoon was busy for everyone in the mansion. They didn't knew about the news they were about to receive. When the Mayor came three hours early for supper, everyone was alarmed. Surely something serious had happened. After half an hour since the Mayor's arrival, the Earl asked all the servants and family to show up at the library.

When everyone was there, Lord Robert announced the beginning of the greta war.

Everyone was in shock. Lady Annie wept convulsively, because now her birthday was ruined, and her suitor would go to war and die. The servants fled to the kitchen, where they lamented the misfortune of all young men going to fight for their country, including all those working in the house.

After walking Lady Annie to her room and calming her down, Katniss tried to run for the kitchen, but when she was leaving Lady Annie's room, he found Lord Peeta on the corridor waiting on her.

"Katniss, I need to talk to you" he asked, following her.

"With all due respect, Lordship, we have nothing to talk about." She said, continuing to walk without stopping, and opening the service stairs door.

"Please, Katniss' Lord Peeta entered the service stairs and grabbed her arm. "Please, let me talk to you."

"Do it quickly, then." She said sharply. "I must go see if everything is fine downstairs."

"I have to go to war, Katniss." Lord Peeta said, terror in his blue eyes. "My father said I should go because he himself was part of the Army, and I must go fight for our country."

"Oh, Peeta!" Katniss couldn't hold back and hugged him, terrified for him.

"I won't go to the front of battle," he said, reassuring her and trying to reassure himself. "They'll probably put me in charge of some battalion."

"Still, it's war" Katniss said, moving away from his embrace. "And you can stoçç die!"

"I-I couldn't leave without knowing, Katniss." He approached her and rested his hand on her face. "I cann't go without knowing if you feel the same I feel. Please tell me."

Katniss didn't know what to answer. If she should. This was a request from a man scared for his future and she couldn't leave it unanswered. Should she be honest, or lie about her feeling? Going to war with a broken is not a good strategy, so Katniss just said "I love you."

Lord Peeta wasted no time in embracing Katniss and kissing her, and her fingers were quick to feel his blond hair.

"You'll wait for me?" He asked, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, putting his hands on her cheeks.

She put her hands on his cheeks too, and just said "Peeta-", not knowing what to answer.

"The world will change. After this war, the world will change, I know that. And when the war ends, we will be together. Even if I have to give everything up. I would do it for you, Katniss. I love you more than any money or title. "

Katniss kissed him, and at that moment they heard the creak of the opening door. They parted, blushed, and turned to see Gale looking back at them, standing in the doorway.

"I'm going back to my room." Lord Peeta said, trying to appear less nervous than he really was. "Gale, I'll wait for you there."

Once Lord Peeta left, Katniss could see the blood rushing to Gale's face, whose eyes were bright with anger.

"What just happened here, Katniss?" He asked, letting the door close behind him. "And do not tell me it's nothing. I've been here long enough to see."

"I can explain, Gale" she said, covering her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"Katniss, just tell me. He is abusing you? Is abusing his power? Because if he is I do not care if he is a Viscount, I will go into his room and break his face!" He shouted, gesticulating wildly.

"No! No, he did not do anything like that!" Katniss yelled, white with fear. "I'm aware of what we were doing and I agreed to do so. I'm in love with him"

"You are outo f your mind!" Gale shouted back, visibly angry. "He's a Viscount, he will never marry you! He will play with your feelings and ruin your reputation and nobody will want to touch you after! You'll fall into disgrace and he will find a woman who he can presente to society and you'll be all alone!"

"The world is changing, Gale!" She replied, tears starting running down her face.

"Not fast enough" Gale covered his face with his hands, preventing himself from crying too. "And I love you so much and just wanted to give you everything you deserved. If you don't want to marry me, if you prefer to be his mistress, you could have told me before and I wouldn't have waited for you." Gale laughed, and Katniss thought he was going crazy. "What a fool I am, I would never stop waiting for you. When you give up of this stupid idea, I'll still be here waiting for you to be with me. Just hope it's not after you've ruined your life."

Gale left the service stairs back to the corridor, leaving Katniss to herself. She felt guilty for all Gale went through, but there was nothing else she could do. The deed was done. And now she just had to be strong enough to bear the consequences.

While Katniss left for the kitchen, Gale went to Lord Peeta's room. Although he hated him to death at that moment, he was still his valet and had to help him prepare for supper. While helping him dress his suit's vest, Gale couldn't help but wonder how long was that going on behind his back. Since the time that they exchanged glances at supper? Were they already together back then? Before Gale even asking Katniss in marriage?

"Gale, I expect you to be discreet about what you saw today," said Lord Peeta, without looking Gale in his eyes.

"Yes, Lordship." Gale turned to grab the cufflinks on the dresser.

"I know about your feelings for Katniss. And I know she never meant to hurt you, and that she would have accept your marriage proposal eventually." Gale grew more angry as each word came out of Lord Peeta's mouth.

"Don't play with her feelings, Lordship." He said, his back turned to Lord Peeta, but turned to face him then. "She is naive and dreamy. She will give you everything she has and everything she doesn't have. If your intentions aren't honest, leave her alone."

"I love her, Gale. I could never let her go." Lord Peeta said, calm and resolute, annoying Gale even more. "When the war ends, I intend to make an honest woman out of her, make her my wife."

"I'm just warning you, if you break her heart, it won't matter if the blood running in your veins is blue or red" Gale said, visibly angry. "I will kill you for hurting her."

Lord Peeta took the cufflinks from Gale's hands and placed them on his shirt."I'll be the first to look for you if that happens."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

There were no cheers that night. All guests were seated at the dinner table to celebrate the Lady Annie's birthday, but nobody was in the spirit for a celebration. Everyone ate in silence, and the music played by a small string quartet from the city seemed even more discouraged.

For the servants, the spirit was no different. Mrs. Hawthorne was crying on the kitchen table with one of the cooks who had three children old enough to go to war. But the footmen seemed determined to volunteer, because they didn't want to wait until being recruited, so they wouldn't be accused of being cowards.

The older men didn't care, they had time to go to war if their presence was necessary. Young men should fulfill their duty first. But the women, who were always left behind, were shattered by the thought that they may come to lose what was most precious to them, their husbands and sons.

After dinner, all the guests gathered in the living room for a more informal conversation while drinking coffee. The string quartet followed them, continuing the sad melody. After a moment, Finnick Odair stand up, grabbed a coffee spoon and hit the crystal glass from where he was drinking his scotch, asking for the attention of everyone.

"Dear friends, thank you all for this lovely night. It was a beautiful celebration of Lady Annie's birthday. However, everyone knows about the shadows that cover up the happiness of this moment. They belong to the Germans. And I will fight them so they won't destroy the lives of those whom I love the most." Finnick Odair turned to Lady Annie, who was sitting in an armchair next to her grandmother Lady Mellark, and knelt in front of her, landing the cup on a table and taking her hand. "Lady Annie, this may seem pointless, but I couldn't leave without knowing if you would marry me."

Lady Annie screamed so loud that even the people on the kitchen heard her. Lady Mellark grumbled about this not being the time for that kind of request, since it was extremely rude and should be refused. But Lady Annie ignored her grandmother and was quick to say yes, that she accepted, and the whole family was able to briefly celebrate their happiness.

Lord Peeta felt really happy for his sister, but at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about how he could do the same. Not right now. He decided that when the war ended and he returned, he would talk to his father and share his desires. If he were denied of his happiness, he would leave the mansion forever, moving to London with Katniss. If she accepted. He knew she would.

"When will you leave?" Asked Lord Robert, approaching his eldest son.

"In two days," answered Lord Peeta, without looking away from his sister who embraced her new fiancée. "It's enough time to contact the Army, prepare my things and go."

"I am very proud of you, son," said Lord Robert, resting his hand on Lord Peeta's shoulder.

Those two days passed by as fast as a lightning. The whole house was in an uproar, and Lady Amelia fainted twice between breakfast and lunch. Lady Annie didn't even left her bedroom.

Katniss thought they were selfish. Lord Peeta was terrified, but he would go ahead with his duty, and they should be on his side to support him, not hide away from him.

During the afternoon, a car came to pick up Lord Peeta, so he could take you to the train to London for his medical, and then he would leave for Richmond's Training Centre after his physical examination.

Lady Amelia and Lady Annie came downstairs to say goodbye to the young man, as well as Lady Mellark, who appeared not to be affected by anything that was going on. Lord Peeta had not yet appeared, but Katniss knew where to find him. She runned to the attic where she found him arranging his studio.

"The car has arrived," she said, trying not to alarm him.

Lord Peeta looked up from his paints, and gave her a sad smile. "I see"

Katniss closed the studio door and they quickly found themselves at the center of the room, their lips looking for eachother, sharing a tight hug. She thought they fit so perfectly that there couldn't be anyone in the world more suited for her. She had been foolish to think that any man could take his place.

"Promise me you will write every week" she asked, without breaking the hug.

"And I will visit as much as possible," he promised, looking at her and moving away the loose strands of hairs that were stick to her humid eyes. "I'll think about you every minute of every day while we're apart. Still haven't gone away and I already miss you terrebly."

Katniss walked away from him, wiping her eyes with her blue service dress' sleeves. She reached her apron's pocket and took out an envelope. "Here. I went to the village yesterday and took a photograph for you."

She had never taken a picture before. And the only one she had taken was the one on Lord Peeta's hands, and would accompany him to Richmond and then to France. When he opened the envelope and saw the photo, he couldn't stop smiling.

"You look beautiful." He said, putting photograph inside the envelope, and then on his brown jacket's pocket. He hugged her again, as if he never wanted to leave her. "I will miss you so much."

"I will miss you too, but now you have to go" she said, with her voice weak. They exchanged a final kiss and parted, and when he closed the studio door, he gave her the key.

"I hope you can visit it from time to time. You're the only one I want in my studio." He said.

"I will. I promise." Katniss put the key in her apron's pocket and ran to the service stairs.

The goodbyes were intense, at the door of the mansion. In addition to the family, all employees were there, from the driver, to the cook and to the man who worked at the stables. They all came to bid farewell to Lord Peeta.

Katniss saw him enter the car, taking with him a small suitcase as hand luggage, and saw the car disappear down the dirt road that led to the exit of the Mellark's lands.

Everyone wiped their tears away and returned to their normal activities, with regret. But no one would miss Lord Peeta as much as Katniss herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note:<em> Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I'm really happy to see that so many of you really enjoy my story. I have to admit that I wasn't very convinced at first that many people would like it, but the ideia persisted for almost a month in my head, everyday before falling to sleep. I am really enjoying discussing the future of the story with you guys through PMs, and it's awesome to see that some of you kind of had the same ideas and concerns as me about the story staying a bit "true" to Hunger Games facts in the future chapters. I will try very hard to satisfy everyone, because right now I'm not only writing for myself, but also for every one who reads this fanfic - you are the ones who keep me going, who make me want to stay up late writing and thinking about the next chapters, and I really don't want to let you guys down! Again, thank you very much for putting a huge smile on my face everytime I open my e-mail inbox! xoxo Ana ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

The days passed by slowly. It seemed as if everyone in the house had suddenly fallen into depression. Gradually, all the boys started to disappear. First was the driver, then the stable boys. Everyday Mrs. Hawthorne thanked God that her son hadn't yet been called. Everyday Gale was in a worse mood since he hadn't yet been called. Everyday Katniss hoped in vain that he wouldn't have the same fate as everyone else.

Eventually, the letter arrived, and Gale had to leave the Mellark mansion for training, without saying goodbye to her. Katniss assumed he was still hurt, and tried not to seem too affected by the lack of farewell. By that time, Lord Peeta had finished training and was sent to France, ranked as Lieutenant Mellark.

Unfortunately he didn't had time to visit before leaving, so he never had the chance to say goodbye. But before he left the mansion for training, Lord Peeta had paid a mailman to deliver in hand all the letters he wrote to Katniss, with complete discretion. Throughout the time he was in training, he wrote to Katniss every week, and he tried to keep the tradition when he went to France, but the letters arrived less and less often.

The mailman would give Katniss her letter every Wednesday morning – if there was any to give – in the kitchen's backdoor. While lunch was being served, she would flee to the attic, where she would be locked with all the paintings and canvas and brushes. Sitting in a chair next to the window, Katniss would open the letter, written in Lord Peeta's beautiful handwriting, and she would read all the words he wrote her.

He never spoke of the war. He preferred to write about everyday things, like food or about some soldiers and their foibles. He wrote about how the sky had his favorite shade of orange everyday before sunset, and his longing for her. About all the dreams he had about her. About how the war made him realize what was insignificant and what was important in his life.

She couldn't finish reading a letter without crying, even though its content wasn't sad. It rarely was, probably because the situation was rather dificult for him to bare. But every Wednesday, she wiped her tears and hid the letter in her room, along with all the others, secured with a red ribbon she used to wear to hold her hair.

Sometimes she visited the attic just to remember him. She used to lie down, her brown hair spreaded across the wooden floor, the sun beating on her feet, and she would stood there staring at the ceiling, gently inspiring the whole atmosphere of the place. Remembering all the memories she had of him. Wishing he could come right now and never leave her again.

In her free afternoons she used to go to town visit Prim, because she was about to leave for her nurse training. Because of the war, volunteers were needed and Prim wasted no time applying for a crash course in a nearby town. Katniss never felt so proud before, and now Prim was no longer her little sister with blond braided hair and bright blue eyes, she was a woman that within a short time would be taking care of those who were defending their country.

But it was still hard to say goodbye. Everyone she loved was leaving, and she was there alone, waiting for everything to return to normal. Lying on a wooden floor, longing for him.

A few months had passed when Lord Peeta finally came home. He had been discharged for a few days to visit his family, but should come back to France soon. His return would coincide with the date of Gale's first departure, so Lady Amelia decided that both boys should go together. Lord Robert spoke with some friends in the army and got Gale to stay as his son's servant once they reached France. That rankled Gale, who was tired of being just a footmen, but Mrs. Hawthorne rejoiced, since she wanted her son to be safe from the front battle.

Lord Peeta was received with as much enthusiasm upstairs as Gale was downstairs. It was a bittersweet feeling for Katniss, since she was divided between those two different worlds inside that house. On one hand she wanted to be receiving her love with pomp and circumstance, but otherwise, her best friend would leave soon and they were still not speaking.

Gale amused everyone with his Training Centre stories, and she just sat watching him. In those few months, Gale seemed to have matured. He filled out and became more muscular, his features used to be so gentle but now were tough and strong, his brown eyes were bright and determined. His hands, that used to be so delicate from his work as footmen, now were calloused and scarred from assembling and disassembling weapons and other types of activities that he was supposed to do.

At one point, Mrs. Hawthorne advised that the family would be going to the Living Room, Katniss was asked to bring coffee and appetizers to Mr. Abernathy in the annex. When she was preparing to climb up the stairs, she was intercepted by Gale, who, despite his manly figure, appeared to be nervous.

"Katniss, I can talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course, but fast," she said uncomfortably, grabbing the tray strongly.

"I wanted to tell you that- I had time to think." He said, trying to appear sure of his words. "My reaction was exaggerated. I'm sorry if my words hurt you in any way."

"It's okay," she said, lowering her guard and letting a smile show. "You know I love you and I learned not to take to heart what you say when you're mad."

"Good." Gale smiled too, and moved away from her. "Can we talk later then?"

"Of course." Katniss walked away. As she walked to the annex, she wondered, had Gale really change his mind? Had he resigned and accepted her feelings for Lord Peeta?

After preparing the coffee china in the annex, and giving it all to Mr. Abernathy to serve, Katniss left the room, but she was stopped by a figure in uniform who took her arm.

"Lord Peeta, you scared me!" She said, her heart pounding, and she didn't know if it was from the shock or if it was from the sight of his face.

"Come with me." He whispered, opening the library door and pulling her in with him.

As he closed the door, he didn't waste a second to press her against his chest, kissing her mouth, cheeks, forehead, nose and eyes, whispering sweet love words. Katniss felt her head in the clouds, as if being there was a fantasy.

Then he kissed her in the deepest way she had ever been kissed. Peeta had never kissed her like this, and she didn't know how to react.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, kissing her earlobe. She felt a shiver go down her spine and raise all her neck hair.

"Maybe we should stop," she suggested, with a nervous laugh. "Someone may appear, and this would be difficult to explain."

"You are right." He said, burying his face in the place between her neck and shoulder, trying to impress her touch, her scent, on his mind.

"Let's sit down then." She said, pushing him away gently, and walking to a couch. "Come. Let me look at you."

He sat beside her, unable to contain his smile. He had filled out, seemed taller, more mature, more grown up. The shorter hair suited him well, Katniss thought. And the uniform was more than she could ever expect. She covered her face, trying to restrain a sob. He almost jumped to approach her, suddenly worried.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I am" she said, laughing and crying at the same time. "I was just thinking- you'll leave me again."

He pulled her close and kissed her wet eyes and her forehead and her lips, and wiped her tears as he only knew how. "But I will come back. Nothing will happen. Soon we'll be together, forever."

"I know," she said, hugging him. "Let's just stay like this for a moment, please."

He put his arms around her and rocked her gently, as if she was a little child who couldn't go back to sleep after a nightmare. And there was no place on Earth where she'd rather be right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

The next day was Katniss' free afternoon, so nobody would notice her absence. Since Prim had already left town, she decided to spend the afternoon in the attic with Lord Peeta. Sitting on a couch wearing her blue dress, she spent hours watching Lord Peeta paint, so concentrated that she was completely mesmerized.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, without looking away from the canvas.

Katniss adjusted herself on the couch and sighed. "I don't know. You seem to be in another world when you're painting."

He laughed. "I've missed painting. Paints and brushes aren't easy to find in the trenches."

"I've been thinking- what do you guys do when you're not in service on the battlefield?" She asked, sitting on her heels.

"Hm. I don't know. We talk. We go to the nearest bar to drink. Sometimes we go to local parties. Some guys prefer to visit some french ladies."

Katniss seemed worried by his response. "You usually go with them?"

Lord Peeta stopped painting, laying the brush on a table. He looked into Katniss' eyes, serious. "No. Never."

"If you do, you don't have to lie," she said, following him with her eyes as he rose from his chair in front of the canvas and walked to the couch. "You are not engaged to me. It would be normal to look for moral support, or whatever it is that the other soldiers look for in french ladies."

He sat beside her on the couch, and Katniss turned to him, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "I don't want what they seek. I don't want just a good time with some random woman. Those things don't interest me."

"You seemed rather interested last night at the library." She said, feeling a little embarrassed. After being raised in a small conservative town, Katniss never spoke of such matters before, and it felt very uncomfortable.

Lord Peeta laughed and crossed his legs on the couch, leaning towards her. "I love you and want to be with you. In _that_ way. But I'm not going to pressure you. It's not a priority right now." He smiled and put a lock of her hair behind her ear, taking the opportunity to caress her cheek. "We whave time once we're married."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him.

He moved away from her kiss still smiling, and asked her "Show me what you do when you come here."

"It's nothing special," she said, rising from the sofa, her bare feet touching the cold polished wood floor. She walked to the center of the room and laid on the ground, putting her braid on her right shoulder so she wouldn't lie on top of it. He noticed how her dress was now a few inches above her knees, and how the natural darker skin of her legs looked almost golden in the sunlight.

He got up and layed down beside her, not caring if his beige trousers or his white shirt would get dirty on that floor full of old paint. He grabbed her hand and turned his face to watch her. He had never noticed that her nose was the most cutest prancing nose he had ever seen, or those small freckles on the bridge of her nose. Not even that her lips, not as thin as those of every women in his family, not as thick as the one's of those dark skinned maids that came from Africa, curled at the corners as if she was always smiling, even when he wasn't.

"See, it's nothing special," she said, without looking at him. "But close your eyes. You will see that everything smells exactly like you. Just like I remember."

He smiled and obeyed, turning his head to the ceiling and closing his eyes. He felt the predominance of the smell of wet paint, but this strong odor only disguised the smell that emanated from her, a mixture of washed laundry and roses.

He rolled on his right side, resting his arm on the ground to raise himself, and he whispered in her ear, "All I feel is you."

Katniss smiled and opened her eyes, finding his face inches from hers. "Don't make fun of me" she asked, letting him kiss her. But the kiss didn't last long, because the afternoon was already ending and she would have to go back downstairs. "I need to go now."

"Oh," he sighed, letting himself fall on his back again. He felt her get up and get her shoes by the couch. Then she knelt beside him and gave him a farewell kiss, leaving the studio.

When Katniss got to her bedroom, ready to take a quick shower and change clothes, she saw that Gale was there waiting, sitting on her bed. She was almost frightened, but didn't allowed it to show on her face.

"You're shouldn't be here," she said, closing the door behind her "You shouldn't be here at all"

"I know," he said, seeming more like a giant sitting on a tiny bed, and she was waiting for the moment when the bed would break down with his weight. Seeming to read her thoughts, Gale stood up as she approached her bureau, starting to slowly undo her braid. "I've been here waiting for hours, so we could talk."

"I wasn't here, it was my afternoon off." She said, looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"I know you were with him, you don't need to lie" Gale gave her a sad smile, and Katniss turned to him, leaning on the bureau.

"There's no need to lie," she nodded, looking at him curiously. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's just that I'm leaving tomorrow. You know that already. And I don't want to leave without being sure if we are on good terms."

Katniss smiled at him. "Of course we are. You're my best friend."

"The truth is-" Gale took a step in her direction. "I'm terrified. I have this terrible feeling that I won't get back."

"Don't be stupid." Katniss approached him, her concern evident in her eyes. "Of course you will come back."

"Can I just ask you a favor? Promise me you won't get mad."

She grabbed his hand. "Tell me."

Gale inspired, as if to gain courage. "Kiss me. Kiss me as if you really love me. Please, because I think it's the only opportunity I have and can't leave without having felt that maybe you would be able to love me if the circumstances were different."

Katniss didn't react promptly to his request. She stood there for a moment, thinking about his words. "You know I love you, but I can't lie. I'm not _in love_ with you."

"I know."

Gale's eyes were closed, too embarrassed to even look at her. She cupped his face and got on her toes and kissed his lips softly. When his arms embraced her, they were already exchanging a deep, passionate kiss. She knew she shouldn't be doing that, but she didn't felt guilty because he was her best friend and this was the only thing he asked in a long time. It was also a way for her to comfort him. Give him the right amount of courage and hope to return. And after everything he had done for her, it seemed appropriate to give him his only wish.

"You better not die out there after this," she said, moving her lips away from his. "I can't lose my best friend."

He pressed her head against his chest, kissing her brown hair with tenderness. "If it's up to me, you'll never lose me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

As much as Katniss wanted to spend every hour of every day with Lord Peeta, she had say goodbye once again. Those three days passed quickly and now the time had come for him to return to his duties. He would leave with Gale, together towards France.

The dismissal was no different from the last one. Everyone was in the front of the house, hugging each other and crying. Katniss desperately tried to be strong, but it seemed that someone was ripping her heart out. Seeing Lord Peera get in that car was the worst feeling she ever knew. She only felt safe when he was there beside her. Every time he went away, there was nothing she could do to protect him, and it killed her inside.

Gale gave her a hug. "I'll miss you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I won't forgive you if you don't come back," she said, allowing herself to smile for a moment.

"I'll try" Gale squeezed her hand and walked away. Standing at the door was Lord Peeta, looking at them seriously. Her eyes met his, and she could see the jealousy he felt for not being able to hug her, kiss her, touch her the way Gale could.

Katniss moved her right hand to her heart. It was her way to say she loved him silently. Lord Peeta did the same, quietly, and entered the car, going away once again.

This time months passed until his return. Christmas and New Years passed, like the snowy and rainy days. And every week she continued with the same ritual, reading his letters in the attic.

By March, she stopped receiving news from him. She knew through Lady Annie that he haven't written to the family for weeks. Mrs. Hawthorne was also alarmed because Gale had never stopped sending letters before.

A strange feeling grew inside Katniss' chest. It was fear. Fear that she would never see him again. The visits to the attic became more frequent, because it was the only place where she could cry without being bothered. But every day she had to wipe tears from her eyes and return to her normal life, pretending everything was fine.

The supper conversations were the worst to bare. All servants talked with the cooks about what happened upstairs, especially Katniss's mother, who was the one who was more close with Lady Amelia. She said that her mistress cried everyday for not knowing what happened to her eldest son. Mr. Abernathy said that Lord Robert was trying to contact someone from the Army for days, someone that could give him any news.

Sitting here and pretending not to be affected by that was like poison. She would always find excuses to leave the kitchen before finishing eating, and soon she began to notice that her clothes were becoming larger.

"Are you feeling well? You look a little sick." Commented Lady Annie one morning, while Katniss arranged her hair.

"Yes, Ladyship, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Katniss looked away from Lady Annie's blonde hair and observed herself in the mirror. She could no longer hide the dark circles below her eyes, the evidence of her crying nights and concern, and people were beginning to notice.

"Annie!" Lady Amelia burst into the room, breathless and her face red. "Your Papa received a letter from his Army friend!"

"Oh my Lord!" Lady Annie yelled, getting up and leaving the room running with her mother, leaving Katniss with the curling iron in her hands.

She didn't really like listening behind closed doors, but she dropped the iron on the dresser and runned after them, hurrying to get to the library doors. When she arrived, Mrs. Hawthorne herself was with her ear near the door. Katniss stopped briefly to look at her, but she just put a finger on her lips asking for her silence and asked her to come closer with her hand.

Katniss approached her and grabbed her hand, leaning her ear onto the door. She could hear them talking inside. She looked at Mrs. Hawthorne face. She could see that those days were being very difficult for her as well. She was paler than normal and even her hair seemed to lack luster. She felt her hand tighten on hers so hard that could almost beak it. But Katniss let her. She needed that.

"My friend Louis from the Army heard from the boys, and today I received a letter from him letting us know what he found." Said Lord Robert.

"Tell us, Papa, please!" Lady Annie said, in a panic.

"They found the boys." There was a big groan, probably from Lady Amelia's part. "No, not dead. But they were close to it. They had gone on a reconnaissance mission, and they assumed that German soldiers crossed their path. The truth is that they were severely beaten and injured - Louis thinks the soldiers thought they had died and left them behind. I don't know what's the severity of their injuries, but Louis said they'll be sent to England for treatment. I asked him to bring them to the village hospital, surely they can arrange a bed in name of those who help them stay open."

"Oh my Lord" Lady Amelia said, followed by the sound of the sofa springs creaking while she sat.

"Mama, these are wonderful news. He is alive!" Lady Annie seemed to look for the best in those news. Lady Amelia wept copiously, like Mrs. Hawthorne in front of Katniss.

The tears were streaming down the older woman's face, and Katniss wanted to be able to cry with her. Mrs. Hawthorne probably thought that Katniss' happiness was due to Gale's safeness. She couldn't even imagine that it had to do with their boss's son.

"My boy is alive," she murmured to Katniss, visibly relieved. Katniss smiled and hugged her.

"I am very happy for you" Katniss whispered back.

"We should seek to Mrs. Hawthorne to give her the good news!" Said Lord Robert, and both women ran away from the library doors before they were open.

Mrs. Hawthorne wiped her eyes and smiled at Katniss, and descended to the kitchen, where she would pretend she had been busy in the pantry. Katniss just ran into Lady Annie's bedroom, with her heart in her sleeve. He was alive. He was well. He was kind of well. But she was certain it was nothing that couldn't be cured. And any day he would be near her again. Surely she could visit him in the hospital, now that Prim had returned from her course and was working in the village helping in the recovery of the men who came back from war.

She had just picked up the curling iron to see if it was still warm when Lady Annie entered the room. "I have great news, Katniss!" She said, sitting in the chair. "Peeta and Gale are alive. They should be here in a few days. But they will have to go to the hospital because I don't think they are very well."

Katniss grabbed a blonde streak of her hair and smiled through the mirror. "The important thing is they're alive. The rest doesn't matter."

"I'm so relieved. I just hope Finnick never makes me go through this." She confided, a little serious. "I panic when he doesn't write. And he's not even in the middle of the fight. But I'll only be calm when he comes back to England."

"I understand what you mean, Ladyship," replied Katniss. "If they could choose, they would be here with us."

"That's true," sighed Lady Annie. "I wish this war would end soon so we can finally get married."

"You'll have the most beautiful wedding ever" Katniss put down the curling iron and Lady Annie turned to her, her blue eyes, the same exact color as Lord Peeta's, looking at her. "You know will, Lady Annie. And your Prince Charming will also be there."

"Thank you, Katniss, you are a true friend" Lady Annie grabbed her hands. "I hope one day you will find someone who makes you feel the way that I feel for Finnick."

"I hope so, too." Katniss smiled back at her, a little annoyed for having to lie to her like that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

The day Gale and Lord Peeta arrived to the village seemed to take ages to come. But that morning, the whole house was shaken. The Earls left early with Lady Annie and Honorable Liam, who was certainly one of the few boys in England who until recently was still angry for not being allowed go to war, but had become so alarmed with his brother disappearance that his protests ended like a miracle.

Mrs. Hawthorne followed them, very nervous. Her other children were going to meet her outside the hospital, since they lived with their grandmother in the village. Gale was the only one who was old enough to work, because all the others were still very young.

Before leaving, Mrs. Hawthorne approached Katniss. "Darling, when I arrive try to leave without anyone seeing you. I know you want to go to the hospital today. I'll cover for you, nobody will notice your absence."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hawthorne," she said, grateful. Mrs. Hawthorne didn't owe her anything, neither was her duty to help her. It was pure goodness.

So she spent all morning without really knowing what to do. Even her mother, realizing she was agitated, told her to go to her room to calm her nerves. There, Katniss dressed her dark blue coat-and-skirt set, black gloves and her black felt hat. Shortly after, she left the house without anyone noticing.

She started walking towards the village. It was a little far, so she would have to hurry or she would cross paths with the Earls car. Not even the nature around her helped rest her heart. Several thoughts flowed in her mind. How was he? Doing well? Injured? Disfigured? There were so many chances that she felt her heart sink every time a new idea came to her mind.

When she reached the hospital, she saw the Earls car making a u-turn to return home. She turned around and looked at the milliner's shop window, so they couldn't see her face. As soon as the car pulled away, Katniss rushed to the hospital.

That hospital wasn't really a hospital. It was just a two-story building with an examination room and a large ward, where all wounded soldiers brought to the village to recover or die were. Before the war, they only received injured people, so they never had one to his many help. Only one doctor and one nurse. Now they were three, and one was her sister.

When she entered, she crossed the sea beds full of men, dying to talk to Prim. Her sister was giving water to a boy with a blindfold. Probably he was blinded by a blow to the head or a shot that didn't kill him.

Prim looked up and smiled at Katniss, the sweetest smile that someone could give under the circumstances. She left the soldier and approached her older sister, with her baby blue uniform bloodstained.

"I wasn't expecting you today. It's not your day off," she said, without embracing her sister so she wouldn't ruin her outfit.

"Yes, it's not" confirmed Katniss. "I came to see Gale. Is he here?"

"Yes, he came last night." Prim said, taking Katniss' hand and taking her to the back of the ward. "He is not bad, and his beating wounds are already healing, just like his broken ribs. But his arm was a mess. He was shot." When she saw her sister's panic expression, Prim began to calm her down. "The bullet was removed in France and probably didn't spoil anything! He'll be fine. He will be able to use his arm after this."

Prim approached the bed and pulled the curtains that allowed Gale to rest without being bothered, although all the ward groans could be heard through the cloth. Katniss ran to his side, worried.

"Gale!"

He opened his eyes - one of them, because the other was too bloated - and smiled at her. "Katniss. You came to see me."

"You think I wouldn't, you idiot?" she said, trying not to cry. "You had to put yourself in danger, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," he said. Katniss noticed he had several wounds on his face and head, especially a cut near the forehead that was eerily similar to a tip of a shoe. "You've seen Peeta yet? Is he okay? "

"Not yet," she said, grabbing his good hand. "You were with him all the time?"

"Yes. It was horrible. I don't want to go back there ever again." he said, his eyes wet.

"I know. And you should not be talking so much. You must have lost a lot of blood and should be very tired. I will return on my next free afternoon to keep you company."

"Thank you, Katniss" Gale smiled and closed his eyes.

Katniss walked away, closing the curtain again, and her sister was on the other side waiting for her. "Prim, I just want to see one more person. Lieutenant Mellark."

Prim's eyes inquired her, but then her expression softened. She didn't need to explain, it was pure telepathy between the two. Prim led her to the farthest bed.

"He's worse than Gale." Confessed Prim, looking into Katniss' eyes. "He lost much blood. He had a ghastly wound in the leg, that infected." Katniss looked as if she didn't understand the information, and Prim grabbed her hands. "Katniss, they had to amputate his left leg above the knee."

Katniss couldn't hide the horror that appeared in her face. Fortunately Lord Peeta couldn't see her, or he would have been frightened. "I never thought it was so serious."

"Please try to be strong. Lady Amelia cried the whole time she was here and Peeta is very upset. He couldn't bear to see anyone suffering for him right now."

Katniss nodded and took a deep breath before heading for the blind and opening it. Under the blanket, no one could notice that something was missing, only if they looked for two feet in the bottom of the bed. She closed the curtains so no one could look at them.

She approached him, lowering herself to be closer to his face. He wasn't bloated as Gale, but he had some bruises on his face. Probably his nose was also broken, because it didn't seem as right as before. She ran her hand lightly through his jaw line, and Lord Peeta opened his eyes with effort.

His face relaxed and he tried to smile. "It's you."

"I would never leave you here alone." She told him, trying to smile too.

"I know you wouldn't." And he said, affectionately.

Katniss helped him rise a little, putting pillows behind his back. Then she sat down in the same chair where Lady Amelia probably was sitting, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm half a man now. An _aberration_." He said, breaking the silence. Anyone could see the unhappiness in his face.

"No, you are not. Losing one leg doesn't mean anything." She assured him, squeezing his hand. "Nowadays you have many options. You can use one of those fancy wooden legs they advertise in the newspaper."

"It's not _normal_, Katniss" he replied, aggressively. "I'm not _normal_ anymore."

Katniss didn't want to show him she was also suffering, but she didn't know how to help him. She just didn't want him to be so down, to fell into a depression. She knew he was hurt, physically and emotionally, but not knowing what to do made her feel worthless.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to help you." She admitted, without looking at him. "But I rather have you near me with only one leg than not having you at all."

Lord Peeta touched her face. "You're right. I spent all those days wishing I could see you one more time. Then I could die as a happy man."

"You have your whole life to see me. Every day." She assured him, smiling.

"I still have your picture," he said, taking a folded paper from the top of the table that was beside the bed. He handed the paper to her and she opened it and saw her own picture was a little old and worn out, it didn't seem to have less than a year.

"I'm glad you managed to keep it safe after everything you went through," she said, putting the picture back on the table.

"You were with me every day in France." He said with a sad smile. "I never stopped thinking about you."

She got up and sat on the narrow bed next to him, facing him. She touched his face and embraced him. "Thank you for coming back to me."

"I will never leave you again" Lord Peeta returned her hug, feeling safe for the first time in months.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

In just a few days Lord Peeta was discharged and taken home. Since his leg was still healing, and he hadn't learned yet to walk on crutches, they moved his room to another on the ground floor of the house, so it would be more easy to move around in a wheelchair.

Every day a nurse came to the mansion to change his bandage and see how he was healing. If the nurse was Prim, Katniss would always find an excuse to go up to his room and help. The image of his leg wasn't repugnant. And it would feel wrong if she was always making excuses for not seeing his stump. Probably he would think she was disgusted by him. So she made a decision to get used to it.

Since he was always near Lord Peeta, the Earls decided to ask Gale to stay with them while recovering, which cheered Mrs. Hawthorne, giving hera n excuse to be near her child and help him when necessary.

It was Katniss who brought Gale food every day, because he was still recovering from his broken ribs and injured arm, and the doctor recommended that he made no big efforts for at least another two weeks. So Katniss would bring a tray to his room, and the two talked a little. It was good to see that, after everything, he still was in good spirit.

But every night after everyone was already in bed, it was time to be with him. Katniss would wear her robe over her nightgown and she would go downstairs. If someone crossed her path along the way, she would say she went to the kitchen to drink tea because she couldn't sleep. But this rarely happened. Then she would enter Lord Peeta's room, where he waited with a lamp on and a book on his lap.

She would lock the door and lie down beside him, over the covers. And they would talk for hours. They seem to have a subject all the time, and were able to communicate even in silence. They always tried to stay silent, but sometimes laughter was inevitable. And then, Katniss would kiss his forehead and stand up, returning to her room, hoping the next day would pass quickly to be with him again.

However, she noticed his mood swings became frequent. In a moment he was laughing, and on the next he exploded in anger for no special reason. She thought he was just showing his displeasure at what happened, so she always waited on the anger to pass. And Lord Peeta refused to leave the house, going out just to get some air or practice his walk on crutches. She didn't pressured him. She didn't want him to het angry.

But the truth is everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around him. They seemed not to know how to act. As if he wasn't the same person. And it hurt him inside. Not feeling well, a freak, and treated as an outsider within his own family.

One Sunday morning when everyone had gone to church, family and servants, Katniss offered to stay and help if needed. She went to his room and said, "Today we are going out so you can be a little while in the sunlight."

"I don't want to go out." he answered, without moving. Katniss took away the sheets and uncovered him without any ceremony.

"Come on. You can't be here closed forever." She opened a wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, pants and a vest. She stood beside him and handed him the white shirt, turning her back to get the clothes from the previous day while he took off his pajama top and put the shirt on. "It's a beautiful day. You'll be feeling better after taking some fresh air."

"No, I won't." He replied stubbornly. Katniss turned to him and dropped the other two pieces on the bed, sitting in front of him and grabbing his shirt to button up the last missing buttons.

"Here, let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" He said, aggressive, pushing her hands away.

Katniss moved away, shock in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

"I don't need you to help me" he said through clenched teeth, his jaw tense. Not even looking at her. "You know what I need? I need everyone to stop treating me like a freak! I lost my damn leg, I'm not retarded!"

"Nobody is treating you like a retarded!" She said, horrified with his attitude. He never spoke to her like that before.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it more! Leave me alone!" He said, raising his face to look at her. It was red with anger and tears were running down his face. Seeing that Katniss didn't move, he got even more red and yelled, "Don't you hear me? GET OUT!"

Every syllable that came out of his mouth cut her, sharp as a knife. She covered her mouth with her hands and left the room before he saw her crying. Before leaving the room and closing the door, she heard a scream and the sound of something hitting the ground and breaking. He had thrown a vase of flowers from the nightstand to the floor in a anger fit.

She slammed the door and stood there, horrified by the scene she had just witnessed. Never, ever he had spoken to her like that. That wasn't the same person she knew, whom she had fallen in love. He had changed. And it frightened her.

She stayed there for a moment crying compulsively. She didn't even realize that Gale had entered the hall, alarmed by the noise. "Katniss, are you okay?" He didn't went to the church service, and she forgotten completely.

Katniss wiped her tears quickly and forced a smile. "Of course. I just have something on my eye." She sniffed while wiping her face with her sleeve, and tried to pass through him, but Gale wouldn't let her go that easily. He grabbed her arm, his face more serious than she had ever seen.

"What did he do?" He asked bluntly. The bruises he still had in his face and his arm in a sling gave him an stronger image than expected.

"Nothing." she said, trying to look serious too. "He's just a bad mood today. It's not his fault. "

"I know he is going through a bad time, but you can't allow him to treat you like that." Gale seemed angry, and frankly, she was tired of angry and aggressive people.

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "I love him. I won't leave him because things are hard."

And she went downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Gale alone in the hallway.

When the family arrived, Lady Mellark made a big scene when she discovered her vase was broken by her grandson. Lady Amelia tried to calm her mother-in-law, but was difficult. Katniss was asked to clean up the glass pieces while the two argued in front of Lord Peeta, who was lying in bed with his shirt still not completely buttoned.

"He is still trying to adapt. Surely it wasn't deliberate," said Lady Amelia.

"Still, he should be careful about where he's going! Imagine he had damaged something in the living room? Robert would be devastated!" Lady Mellark retaliated.

Katniss sneaked behind the two, kneeling to pick up the pieces from the floor with the help of a small pan and broom. Lord Peeta tried to make eye contact with her, but she resisted the urge to look at him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness at that time.

"I would deal with Robert if something happened," said Lady Amelia. "Peeta, dear, you better not get up before the floor is completely clean. The smaller crystal pieces are the ones that hurt your feet easily."

Lord Peeta didn't answer. Katniss finished sweeping and left the room, while Lady Mellark said that her grandson was becoming more rude each passing day.

That night, Katniss went downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she could see Lord Peeta wrathful face and his words echoed in his ears. But when she got to the kitchen, she noticed the lights on. She entered the room, and recognized his blond hair and broad and sagging shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, startling him. He turned back, and she could see his eyes swollen.

"I came to drink something. I couldn't sleep." he said, as she walked over to him. She noted an untouched glass of scotch between his hands.

She took the cup, without saying a word, and poured the content down the sink. The last thing he needed at that time was alcohol. She turned to him and said, "Come on, let's take you up to your room."

He took the crutches and stood up, following her out of the kitchen and upstairs with difficulty. Katniss opened his bedroom door and let him in, and then follow him inside. When he sat on the bed, she grabbed the crutches and put them up against the couch in front of the bed. He laid down and she helped him straighten the sheets, without looking at him.

But she couldn't help looking up when he grabbed her hand. "I'm so deeply sorry for what happened today."

"It's fine" she told him, without feeling that everything had actually passed. It was still very hurtful, but it wouldn't help creating a conflict at that time. "Now try to sleep."

"But I won't be able to sleep. I'm afraid to fall asleep." He confessed, holding her hand. "I haven't slept well for day. Every night I have nightmares. I remember what it was like in France. I don't want to relive it again."

Katniss saw genuine fear in his eyes. His hair had started to grow and was almost over his eyes, just like before, and she felt so guilty for not having anticipated this. Night terrors.

"Please," he asked, "Don't leave me alone."

Katniss sighed. She walked to the other side of the bed, and took off the robe, revealing her white long-sleeved nightgown, raised the sheets, and laid down beside him, turning off the light of the beside lamp. He turned to her and she grabbed his hands, and kissed his forehead, laying her head near his.

The room was only lit by the dim moonlight that came through the half-closed window. Under that blue light, his hair looked completely white, and she could see his blue eyes shining even in the dark.

"Close your eyes. Everything will be alright." She whispered, without releasing his hands. "You are safe now. I am here for you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>** Wow! Seems like the need to post everyday is getting stronger! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I'm really thrilled by all the reviews. Probably I won't update in the next two days, because I won't have time to write since I'm throwing a New Years Eve party tomorrow. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, or hollidays for those who don't celebrate it, and wish a great entrance in 2012 for all of you! See you guys next year then ;D xoxo, Ana


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Katniss woke up with the morning light hitting her in the eyes. She rubbed her eyes, opening them reluctantly, and turned between the sheets. She saw Lord Peeta - maybe now she should think of him only as Peeta. Peeta had his eyes still closed, his mouth half open, his hair tousled over his eyes. And she couldn't help but smile.

It had been a year since Katniss sleept in her own bedroom. And the nights when Peeta woke up with night terrors were rare now. And when he did, he knew she was right there beside him, ready to embrace him and help him back to sleep.

She was still very afraid of getting caught. It would be unfortunate if that ever happened. Everyone would think she wasn't puré anymore and all those things they talk about girls who sleep on the same bed as boys.

But never, ever, he tried something with her. He was the most respectful person she had ever met, and also the most lovable.

He was no longer the same person, she had to acknowledge it. He still had mood swings. Sometimes he was so upset because he felt so helpless. But now he could walk, since Lord Robert had bought a prosthetic leg for him. And the most modern, a mixture of wood, leather and light metal, the calf of the leg and foot made from an alloy of aluminum, making it lightweight but durable. The thigh socket was made from mahogany with a perforated metal rain, allowing air to circulate, so Peeta wouldn't get too hot. The foot of the leg was shaped as if he was wearing a shoe, giving it a more realistic appearance.

Still, he felt he didn't walk as easily as before, although he was getting very good at it. But he felt uncomfortable and often confessed to Katniss that all he wanted was to have his leg back. And she didn't think he was less of a man when he cried in her arms, because a person who was accustomed to an innocent lifestyle had to be heartbroken by what happened to him.

If he was Lady Annie, she wouldn't even leave the house anymore.

Once his mood began to improve, Peeta started to leave the Mellark mansion. He began to escort Katniss when she went to town, with the excuse of going to the hospital to see the other veterans. And they were always careful never to let themselves be seen too close to each other, too engaged in conversation, or rumors would begin.

And so far they had managed to avoid being talked about, because they always found some excuse to be together; they would go get Lady Annie's dresses from the dressmaker, or they would go to the hospital, where they could be alone in the enclosed garden where veterans exercised, had physical therapy or sitted to get some air, talking with Prim about every news from the war.

Gale returned to France once his arm healed. But this time he wasn't scared, but instead determined. He told her that this time he wouldn't get caught so easily. And the truth is that he was still alive at the front. Perhaps he considered making the Army his life after the war ended. That didn't please Mrs. Hawthorne. Still, it was his decision to make.

But that day, everyone was back. Even Gale. Finally, Lady Annie was going to marry. Finnick Odair was able to be sent to England to recruit young men, who were now old enough to fight. Of course he had taken advantage of it to accomplish once for all the promise he had made with her two years before, when the Great War began.

And Gale... Gale was lucky. He was discharged for five days during that time, because he didn't came home once since his return to France.

Lady Annie was happy. She was often caught dancing around the house, forcing Katniss to dance with her. The two swirled through the halls, laughing, until she had to return to her service.

Katniss awoke from her daydream. Now Peeta was looking at her. He smiled. The smile that came so natural to him. The smile she learned to love. She kissed his forehead. "I need to go, it's getting late."

"So soon?" He complained, sitting on the bed while she got up and put on her robe. "It's five thirty in the morning."

"And in half an hour everyone will be up to prepare everything. Today is your sister's big day," she recalled, catching the slippers that stood by the bedside table.

"Right," Peeta said, sighing. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Katniss turned around, a little suspicious. "What?" She sat down again in bed, staring at him.

"It has been two years and you still wear that around your neck." Peeta seemed a little uncomfortable with what he was saying.

Katniss touched her chest, grabbing Gale's ring. She didn't remember to take it off, but she didn't wear it as a symbol of any promise to her friend. It simply became a habit."I didn't even remember I had it."

"I would have mentioned it before, but I didn't because I don't want to to think I don't trust you." Peeta reached for her hand and she smiled.

"I know. And don't think that." She assured him, getting up. "But you have to admit it's a good disguise. Everyone thinks I'm still considering his request."

"That doesn't make me any happier," he muttered, and laid down as she left the room quietly.

Katniss walked to her room to get dressed, and when she opened the door she found his mother waiting for her. And she saw through her eyes that she had been there for a few hours. God, thought Katniss, I got caught. After so long, I got caught.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Everdeen asked, rising from the chair and crossing her arms. Her blonde hair was becoming nearly white and the wrinkles on her face were more evident.

Katniss entered the room, shut the door and went to the closet, grabbing her service dress. "I was with Delly all night. We were talking and I fell asleep in her room."

She felt horrible for having to lie to her own mother, but she would never accept the truth. Still, Mrs. Everdeen insisted, "Tell me the truth. Delly Cartwright started working here a few days ago, it's still too early for you two to be so friendly."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to." Katniss said, turning to face her mother. "I'm not asking you to."

"Very well," said the woman, defeated. "We'll talk about that later. We have a wedding to prepare."

When Mrs. Everdeen left the room, Katniss's stomach fel back into place. She didn't realize she was so nervous. She knew her mother would not believe her and would insist again later. She had to find some way to prove that what she said was true. But she didn't know how to do it.

While everyone was focused on getting the hall of the house ready to welcome the guests, Katniss went to Lady Annie's room, where she would help her get ready. The priest had agreed to come to the house to have the ceremony there, after much discussion between him and Lady Amelia. When Lady Amelia married Lord Robert, there was only a small chapel in the village, so they had convinced the neighboring village priest to marry them in the mansion. It had become a tradition that they wanted to maintain through all their three children, starting with Lady Annie.

Katniss entered the room and Lady Annie was already awake. She walked around the room, as if she couldn't breathe. Katniss couldn't contain herself and asked, "It's everything okay, Ladyship?"

"No, everything's horrible!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hands. "My hair is a mess and my stomach hurts and I think the dress is too tight. I told the seamstress to arrange it and now I think it's too tight!"

"Lady Annie, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do," said Katniss, grabbing her by the shoulders. The two had almost the same height, so they were looking at each other's eyes, both amazed by the attitude from the Maid. But Katniss recovered her composure and shook the girl's shoulders, and Lady Annie just looked at her with her mouth half open and wide blue eyes. "You'll sit, and I'll do your hair. I will do your makeup and you will put on the dress. And it won't be tight. It will fit you like a glove. And then you go downstairs to the Hall, and you will marry Finnick Odair, the man you waited for years. And you'll be happy, you hear me? You'll be happy and if you continue to feel nervous you will be sorry because you will lose the most beautiful day of your life."

Lady Annie nodded, accepting to sit in the chair when Katniss encouraged her to do so. She turned to face the mirror, took a deep breath and stuck out her nose. "You are right. I shouldn't be so nervous. But I saw the color of the flower arrangements downstairs and I was upset."

"The flowers are beautiful." Assured Katniss, starting combing her golden hair. "And you'll be the most beautiful bride this village has ever seen, Ladyship."

"Thank you, Katniss." Lady Annie grabbed her hand and smiled. "You're always there when I need you."

"It's my duty," said Katniss, grabbing her hand. "But now I need to finish this hair or you will never be ready in time for the ceremony."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

After the hairdo done, make up done and dressed, Lady Annie looked like a princess. Her dress had a square neckline and balloon sleeves in chiffon that ended in his wrists. The rest of the fabric fell to the ground, white with a layer of lace with flowers on it. It was an extremely beautiful dress that should have taken at least one month to be confectioned.

When Katniss was helping put on the veil without messing up her hair - a piece of lace that served as the veil for her mother, and would be stuck with hooks in the middle of the head - Lady Amelia entered the room, wearing a gorgeous yellow dress with a skirt of layers, to the ankles, with a green belt. "Honey, are you ready? We are still waiting for the priest but everyone is already downstairs."

"Yes, I am, Mama." Answered Lady Annie. Before her mother left, she called her, "Mama! I need to talk with you. "

"What now, Annie?" Lady Amelia appeared to be disturbed. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not that," Lady Annie laughed. "I wanted to ask for a favor."

"Katniss, maybe it's best for you to leave" said Lady Amelia, looking at the maid. "You still have to help the others finish preparing the ballroom for the partty."

"Actually, I wanted to talk about that." Said Lady Annie, clutching Katniss' arm and not letting her drift away. "I wanted Katniss to attend the wedding as my guest. And join the party after, too."

"But Annie, this is outrageous! Everyone will talk about it," said Lady Amelia, leading a hand to her heart, as if she was having a small attack.

Katniss lost color of her face. She couldn't believe what had just came out from Lady Annie's mouth.

"Mama, please understand. Katniss is the person who supported me these recent years. She is a true friend, regardless of her place in this house. And the person who convinced Finnick to pursue me." Realizing that Lady Amelia would find this last confession rather strange, Lady Annie hastened to explain the context, without mentioning the night that Katniss had accompanied her to the dance in London. "I mean, when he came to see me in Aunt Alma's house and I was out. It was Katniss who opened the door and told him where I was, and told him that I had many suitors and he should think about what he wanted soon or I would be asked by someone else to marry. Right, Katniss?"

Lady Annie looked at her with wide eyes, asking for her help. Katniss opened her mouth and said, somewhat confused, "Yes, yes, that's what happened."

Lady Amelia pulled herself together and straightened her dress. "All right. I understand that is important to you, then I'll make this exception. And just this one. And Katniss," she looked at her with her icy blue eyes, thin lips almost invisible, "I hope you still remember the good table manners. I don't want negative impressions by my guests part."

Katniss did a little bow as Lady Amelia left the room. Lady Annie allowed herself to jump around for a bit.

"Lady Annie, you shouldn't" scolded Katniss, embarrassed.

"Yes, yes I should" retaliated the other, opening the closet. "Now tell me, do you like pink or green?"

As they had done two years earlier, Lady Annie jumped in and helped Katniss do her hair, arranging it in a bun made with a beautiful and large braid near the top of the head. She lent her a pair of long earrings in gold and pearls, and looked suspiciously at the necklace around her neck. "You are still wearing that?"

"Yes," answered Katniss, touching the ring intuitively.

"What a pity. I thought about lending you a pearl necklace, but you can leave that on." Lady Annie smiled, and walked away, almost tripping on her dress and veil."You seem worthy of going to a wedding."

"So do you, Ladyship" Katniss replied, returning her smile. She felt very pretty in this pink dress with princess waist, with the same colored chiffon embroidered with flowers on top of the fabric, shaped almost like a coat as long as the knees, short sleeved and opening from the waist down, where was a pink satin belt. Lady Annie lent her elbow length white gloves and a pair of pink shoes that weren't very worn out.

As always, only Lady Annie help could make her feel that good. She really was an angel and deserved all the luck and happiness in the world. And that meant being with the man she loved.

Before Lord Robert came to take the bride downstairs to the Main Hall, Katniss left the room walked to the ground floor on the service stairs, despite being a little hard to walk in that dress and those shoes. When she left the stairs to the Main Hall, it was already packed with people who stood talking while the priest didn't arrive.

Near the stairs she could see Finnick Odair, wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. His hair was slicked back and he seemed nervous, but even so, he was still beautiful as an angel, and the target of many whispers from all Lady Annie's friends, who had come to attend the wedding.

Peeta was near him, trying to calm him down. Both were beautiful, dressed in their soldier uniforms, red coats with dark blue collars, medals on their chest, elegantly raised collars and black bow ties. The pants were dark blue with a red stripe on the sides, black varnished and very bright shoes. Katniss could notice Peeta's strange inclination to the left, but she only noticed it because she knew so well about the prosthesis. Otherwise, she would never notice that something was missing.

"I didn't expect to see you here," said a voice that pulled Katniss away from her thoughts.

She turned around and saw Gale, smiling at her. Unlike Finnick and Peeta, Gale wore a khaki uniform, a jacket with gold buttons and black shoes, visibly worn. Perhaps the difference about uniform had to do with their ranking, thought Katniss. Perhaps Gale couldn't use the red uniform because he wasn't excused from the Army. Or maybe he just didn't had money to buy one.

But either way, Katniss was happy to see him. She control the urge to hug him, because people would comment, and just smiled and touched his hand. "I am very glad to see you, Gale."

"Luckily my dismissal happened this time, or I would miss Lady Annie's wedding." Gale laughed. "I think the priest has arrived. We should go sit down."

"Yes" Katniss and Gale sat on the bride's side. Soon Lady Annie walked down the stairs on Lord Robert's arm, and was delivered to her fiance, who seemed to have calmed down. Peeta stood by his side as his Best Man, and to Katniss' the surprise, Miss Madge was Lady Annie's Maid of Honor. She never thought those two were so close. But instead of looking at the ceremony, Peeta looked straight at her, sitting next to Gale, a little astonished to see her there.

The ceremony seemed very short. Perhaps it was because everyone was accustomed to the suffocating atmosphere of churches. But the sermon seemed short and in the blink of an eye the couple had already exchanged rings and the bride had been kissed. Then the party would be in the ballroom, where all the guests entered.

When Katniss with Gale entered the ballroom, her mother passed behind her and touched her arm, nodding to a corner. Katniss followed her, and she soon scold her, "What do you think you are wearing? You should be downstairs helping everyone."

"Lady Annie insisted" confessed Katniss. "I couldn't refuse. Lady Amelia accepted."

Mrs. Everdeen sighed. "When they see you, everyone will be furious. I'll try to explain it's because you are Lady Annie's maid. Maybe they will believe. Maybe."

"I don't lie." Retaliated Katniss, offended.

"Sometimes you do lie" corrected Mrs. Everdeen, mentioning that morning's event.

Katniss blushed. "Not this time." She turned her back to her mother and sat next to Gale, in a table consisting of some people from the village, like the seamstress and butcher and the postman, who had been invited by the family as a thanks to the work they did for the house.

She spent the whole time talking and eating. She tried to ignore her colleagues stares of when being served. She clapped when people made speeches to newlyweds and saw them to have their first dance together. And she thought, when will my turn come? Maybe never.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

The afternoon passed quickly, and shortly after dinner was served. It was a celebration, if it depended on everyone, it would just finish the next morning. After all, marriages were rare in the family, because Lady Alma never married. Even Lady Mellark seemed happy, dancing with her son, even though she was so against her granddaughter engagement.

It was almost night when Gale persuaded Katniss to dance. But before starting, she told him, "Gale, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, say it," he said, turning around to look at her. Katniss looked down and pulled the collar off of her neck, putting it in his hand.

"This is yours. It's not fair to keep it after never having accepted your request."

Gale closed his fingers around the ring. "You could have kept it. It's yours."

"You can give it to your future fiancée," she said, looking up.

"This ring will only belong to you" Gale put it in his coat pocket and held out his hand. Katniss took it and both walked to the crowd that danced to the sound of classical music.

"Are you two still together?" He asked in her ear. Obviously we was talking about Peeta.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, we are."

"You know he'll never marry you. He can't." It seemed like Gale wanted to rip her heart out. Katniss took a deep breath, trying not to look hurt.

"I know," she admitted. "I never asked him to. I can't expect for what I never asked."

"We could have gotten married. You would have learned to love me." Gale looked at her with hurt in his eyes, so brown as hers.

"Yes, I would have." Katniss looked back at him. "But it wouldn't be fair."

"I always said you think too much about other people's feelings." Gale laughed sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't ever need to apologize."

They continued to dance until she saw Peeta getting close and taping Gale's shoulder. "Can I steal your dance partner?"

"I can't say no" Gale retaliated, walking away.

Katniss was confronted with Peeta. He didn't seem sure about what to do, but held out his left hand and put the right on her back. Katniss put her left hand on his shoulder and they began to move a little slower than the people around them, due to his leg.

"It was a surprise to see you among the guests." He whispered. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Your sister insisted." Katniss confessed, embarrassed.

"Typical Annie" Peeta smiled. "I wish we could always be this close."

"You say that as if we were always apart." She looked into his eyes. The urge to kiss him was getting so big, she almost couldn't contain it. It hurt to contain it inside. He was so elegant with his blonde hair to the side and back, and she felt he should be with another girl and not with her.

"Your mother is looking at us." Katniss said, when he looked away from the sea in his eyes and found Lady Amelia watching them.

"I don't care." He sounded gimmicky. "Nothing matters to me now. But I won't allow them to separate us anymore."

"What do you mean?" She was frightened by his words. But Peeta kissed her forehead and walked away, asking for silence from the band and the crowd.

Everyone thought he was about to make a toast to the newlyweds, so everyone got quiet.

"Good evening everyone," he began, looking at the guests. "Today we gather here to celebrate the marriage of my older sister Annie and the charming Finnick. I hope both of you manage to stay happy forever." Finnick and Lady Annie and were embraced, and he kissed the tip of her nose, which made her giggle. "And seeing their love made me envious. Not all of you know, but I'm in love. I have been in the last couple of years."

Katniss stepped back, almost stepping on the postman. She couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"I haven't had the courage to admit it before. The war and my accident didn't allowed me to fight properly for what I wanted. So, inspired by my sister's love, I decided today was the day to finally come clean about my feelings and my desires."

All were silent, listening to his speech, especially Lord Robert and Lady Amelia. Katniss saw Lady Amelia whisper something in Lord Robert's ear, and he waved and smiled, looking towards Katniss. She looked at her side and saw Miss Madge. Lord Robert thought the speech was about her.

"So I'll admit it in front of you all. I have loved you since the first time I saw you." Peeta looked at Peeta, and began to walk towards her. People moved away to let him pass, searching for the person to whom he spoke. "And even though everything seemed wrong, I loved you. Life separated us, and I continued to love you every day. And I was happy to know that you loved me while you were here waiting for me, when you didn't even had to. When you could have married another man. But you waited for me. And when I came back, it was you who was by my side. It was you who helped me regain hope that everything would be fine again. You never abandoned me and loved me throughout my illness and my mood swings. And you never even considered leaving me."

Peeta stopped in front of her. Katniss felt a mixture of fear and anger growing inside her. He had no right to corner her like that. Like she was a prey, and he knew she couldn't run away now. He knelt on his healthy leg and grabbed her hand and said, "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

Katniss looked away from his face. She saw the horror mirrored in the guests faces when they realized who she was. She saw the shock of Lord Robert and Lady Amelia when they thought he was mistaken, he was proposing to the wrong girl. Even Lady Annie covered her mouth with her hands, although Finnick didn't seem very impressed. Perhaps he already knew it from the dance in London. Gale was a few meters away. And lowered his eyes when she looked at him, as if refusing to help her. And not far away was her mother, and Katniss couldn't bear the disappointment in her eyes.

She looked down again, looking at a hopeful Peeta. The silence was terrifying and was broken by the voice of Lady Amelia, had gathered a few steps, "Peeta, do you find this funny?"

"It's not a joke." Peeta rose with effort, straightening his prosthesis, and facing his mother, while Katniss remained paralyzed with shock by his side. "Katniss and I are in love. We have been for years." He looked back at her. "Please answer me."

"I-" Katniss choked under the accusatory gaze from all guests, and the tears starting to fall. "I can't. I'm so, so sorry."

She pushed his hand away and quickly advanced to Lady Amelia, who looked angry. "I'll get my things and leave in the morning. Excuse me."

Katniss ran out of room, away from everybody's censorious eyes. When she passed by Lady Mellark, she heard her talk about how serventes had become shameless in this recent times, but the cries from Peeta calling her name almost drowned the words of the elderly lady.

She ran up the service stairs to her room floor. She entered it and started packing her few belongings in an old suitcase that belonged to her father. She carefully removed all Lady Annie's belongings off her body, feeling bad for lying to her all that time. She had been so good, she didn't desserve it. Katniss freed her hair and let the brown locks fall over her bare shoulders, wearing only her combination on.

The moment she sat on the bed to cry, someone knocked on the door and entered the room. It was her mother. Katniss stood up, ready to hear what she had to say, but Mrs. Everdeen just walked to her daughter and hugged her. She took her in her arms like a little girl and cradled her as she cried. She kissed her hair and shared her pain like only a mother knows how.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Sorry I had to post the chapter again, but it didn't change after I did alterations :S Hope everyone is enjoying so far :D xoxo!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

Mrs. Everdeen stayed with her all night, keeping the door locked when Peeta came knocking, and begged him to leave. She even asked him, with all due respect, to go to his room and not bother them anymore.

He still insisted for a few hours, but after two in the morning he seemed to give up and everything became silent. The whole house was strangely silent. It seemed liked the party was over sooner than normal. Such feasts usually lasted all night, it was one of few excuses to stay up.

At six in the morning when she woke up with swollen eyes, she watched her mother finishing putting her belongings in the modest suitcase. Her life was so insignificant that it fit perfectly well into that little space.

"Get up," said her mother, putting one frayed dress over her legs, not looking into her eyes. "Gale will take you to the village in five minutes. I suggest that you stay a while with your grandmother, but then leave. It's the best for you."

Katniss looked down and accepted her mother's. She knew she wanted her well being. Stay nearby would probably be worse, since everyone saw what happened the night before, and she certainly was the most widely spoken person in the city right now. Why stay there, being bound to suffer? Expecting Peeta to come over and making everything worse? No. She wouldn't allow it.

She got dressed without any haste, and didn't even bother to fix her own hair. She let it fall curled over her shoulders, as she used to wear it when she was little. Before coming to work here. Before all of this happen.

Her mother unlocked the door quietly and stepped into the hallway. When Katniss followed, suitcase in hand, she realized her mother was looking at something on the wall beside the door. Katniss looked down and saw a boy with tousled blonde hair, red eyes and nose on a peaceful and exhausted face. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before, and seemed to have stayed there the whole night.

"Katniss" her mother called, and she looked away from the Earl heir. Her mother was already by the service stairs door, and expected her.

She had to fight the urge to bend down and take that lock of golden hair away from his forehead, kiss his weary eyelids and embrace him tenderly. She couldn't do that. Not after what happened the night before. She had to be strong and disappear from his life, giving him the chance to find happiness with someone more suitable for him.

She followed her mother and hurried down, afraid that he would wake up suddenly and wouldn't let her go away. When she reached the mansion's door, where the car was, she saw that only Mrs. Hawthorne and Mr. Abernathy came to say goodbye to her.

"I hope you'll be very happy, my child," said Mrs. Hawthorne tenderly, putting a lock of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead."Write once in a while. I'd love to hear from you."

Katniss nodded, managing to not release another tear. She didn't like to seem too weak, nor feel so desperate. But it was how she felt. She looked at Mr. Abernathy, who approached her with a sad smile.

"Thank you for the fantastic job you did in here. If you need a letter of recommendation for your next job, I am willing to write you one."

"Thank you, Mr. Abernathy," thanked Katniss, letting him give her an awkward goodbye hug, a demonstration of affection he never knew he could give.

Her mother kissed her cheek, and helped her put the suitcase in the car. She sat alongside Gale in the front seat, wiping a tear that insisted on falling from her eyes with her sleeve. He didn't even have the courage to look into her eyes, but still he grabbed her free hand with his.

"It's a new beginning, Catnip," he said, smiling at her as if nothing had ever happened. "You'll be fine."

She smiled and shook his hand.

The moment the car started moving, she heard a commotion at the entrance. She looked back. "Katniss, please do not go!" Peeta screamed, being grabbed by Mr. Abernathy. His suffering expression was a stab in her heart."Katniss!"

She turned back to face the street, determined not to look back again. With every scream she heard was created a new lump in her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand, not allowing yourself to sob. Gale's expression was serious and tense, also trying to control himself and continue forward.

The trip seemed to take forever. Finally they arrived in front of Katniss's grandmother's house where Prim was aiting. The girl took the bag inside, as Katniss bade farewell to Gale.

"Do you know where will you go?" He asked, awkwardly. None of them was good in those situations.

"No. But I won't stay long. I'll probably leave tomorrow, "she confessed, her arms crossed, not looking strait at him.

"When you do, tell me, please," he asked, hands in his pockets, kicking a stone on the pavement. "So I can visit you when I can."

"Sure," she said with a sad smile.

Gale stepped forward and took her in his strong arms, pressing her against his chest, his face buried in her brown hair. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

He let her go as fast as he grabbed her before. He walked towards the car and left without looking back. Katniss entered the house, where she was embraced by her grandmother who was already up, and prepared a cup of tea to eat with fresh bread that Prim bought at the bakery.

"Have you decided where you're going?" Said Prim, sitting beside her.

Katniss looked down. "No. I have no idea where to go."

"I talked to the Doctor the other day," said Prim, clutching her cup. "He said they were looking for nurses in York. He advised me to go there, since they already have enough help here. I thought maybe you wanted to come with me."

She looked at her sister. Prim looked so grown up, courageous and strong. More than she ever thought she could be. She smiled. "Yes. I would love to go with you."

The next morning they got into the first train to York. Sitting in the carriage, Katniss could breath with relief for the first time. She would start a new life, away from all those who whispered when they saw her walking on the street. And far away from Peeta Mellark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arthor's Note: I'm so sorry for my absente! I've been really busy with school and the Hunger Games premieres. I own the portuguese fansite for THG, Hunger Games Portugal .com, and it's been crayzay, since I was invited to attend the Berlin Premiere and it was amazing (I MET JOSH OMG!) x'D<em>**

**_So, I convinced myself yesterday to sit and finally write again, because the ideas' been stuck in my head for so long, and Katniss was already killing me inside for not updating the fanfic anymore!_**

**_I hope everyone likes the new chapter, and I'll try to update again today or tomorrow!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

A few months had when Katniss received a visit from her past. Her life was stable in York. She and Prim rented two rooms in the house of an elderly lady, an old acquaintance from their grandmother. Prim spent almost every day in the hospital, and had only one day off every week. Katniss, in turn, arranged a job in a tailor shop.

Mr. Cinna (who didn't like to be called by his last name) was an elegant middle-aged man, a bachelor, whose pleasure in life was clothes. He could do amazing tuxedos, as well as the most beautiful dresses Katniss' had ever seen. Accustomed to modest clothing, she continued to be surprised by those dresses with the sheath two fingers above the knee, full of sequins, that he showed in his shop window.

He was the only person in York that had given her a job. All others asked for experience, something she didn't have. But Mr. Cinna liked her, and decided to let her help him in what she could. Katniss used to arrange the cloths, run errands, pay bills, clean the pieces of fabric from the floor, and the entire creative process was on the boss' hands.

Every day she left the store around dinner time, and walked by the grocery store before going home. Once she got home, she would cook dinner for her and the old Mrs. Maysilee Donner. Eventually, Prim would return home, have dinner, talk for a while and the both of them went to sleep. And the following day the routine was the same.

Katniss had rare visitors. Her mother never visited since they moved to York, mainly because she didn't have a chance. Sometimes, Gale showed up and would take her for a walk on her day off.

So Katniss was surprised when Mrs. Donner approached her when she got home. "You have a visitor. A fancy one, indeed," she said, grabbing the groceries bag and taking it to the kitchen. Katniss raised an eyebrow, looked in the mirror and got a lock that had fallen from her bun, and went into the living room.

There, she saw a woman looking at the framed photographs over the mantelpiece. Her blue dress framed the curves of her body, and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Katniss cleared her throat, and the woman turned to face her when she heard the sound.

"Lady Annie" Katniss said, startled. She didn't expect to see her there.

"Hello, Katniss." Greeted Lady Annie, not seeming very excited. "I hope I'm not disrupting any plans of yours."

"No," she said. "I'm sorry if I left you waiting for a long time, I was coming home from work-"

"I know," Lady Annie interrupted, sitting.

Katniss sat on the couch in front of her, and looked at her curiously. "It's a surprise to see you... I didn't expect it. How is everything in the mansion?"

"Everyone is well. Lady Hawthorne sends greetings." Lady Annie replied, still looking strangely cold and distant. Katniss assumed it was because of what happened on her wedding day. How she must have hated her. "I came here to talk to you about something. I was hurt that you didn't talk to me about your relationship with Peeta."

"Ladyship, I'm-" began Katniss, but the other asked for her silence.

"Katniss, I understand. You couldn't. But it's still wrong. And how you left Peeta, was even more cruel," the blonde continued, looking straight in Katniss' eyes. "We all feared for his life at that time. He was devastated. First he lost his leg and after that he was rejected by you. He didn't leave his room for a week. After that he closed himself in the attic, and refused to leave. He was very sick."

"Ladyship, I know it wasn't right, but it was what I needed to do," she tried to justify, but Lady Annie didn't seem to care for her apologies.

"I didn't tell him where you were. Nor do I intend to do. I think he'll forget you over time. Or maybe not, I will never know. But he started asking questions about you. He wants to know where you are. I came here to warn you that he can appear on you doorstep any moment."

"I understand," she replied, feeling ashamed.

After a moment of silence in which neither dared to exchange glances, Lady Annie spoke again. "I already knew about you two."

Katniss looked up. "What do you mean-"

"Your photograph beside his bed, at the hospital." Lady Annie faced Katniss's eyes, such blue eyes, so similar to Peeta's ones. "He couldn't havei t unless you gave it to him yourself. It's not exactly something you find easily. I thought it was a crush and would pass quickly. Since he was going so well with Madge before the war, I thought I was just a phase."

When Katniss didn't answer, Lady Annie stood up, grabbed her hat and headed for the door. "It was good to see you again. I would appreciate it if you didn't break my little brother's heart next time."

She turned away and left the house. Katniss stood looking at the door, as if it was all a dream. She wasn't quite sure what happened, everything seemed so surreal.

Katniss spent the following days with a knot in her stomach. Mr. Cinna quicly realized that something wasn't right, and told her to go home early on the third day, afraid that she had caught the flu. She walked home quickly, considering some sleep - something she no longer did for nearly three days - but when she sat on her bed, Prim entered the room.

"Is everything good?" Adked the blonde, sitting beside her sister.

"Yes, Prim" Katniss replied, forcing a smile and a pulling lock of hair away from her sister's eyes. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be working?"

"I think I have the flu. They sent me home early to recover, I won't be any help if I'm sick" Prim smiled, grabbing her sister's hand. "You don't need to pretend you're strong all the time. I'm already grown up. You can tell me why Lady Annie came here last week."

"Lady Annie was just passing through and wanted to see me." Katniss said, losing her smile. "There's nothing you should worry about."

"If you say so," Prim was interrupted by the echo of the doorbell. "It must be Mrs. Donner coming home from the market, she always forgets the keys!"

Prim jumped from the bed and runned down the stairs, with a speed and enthusiasm that still made her look like a little girl. Katniss got up and followed her, staying on top of the stairs and watching the door across the tiny hall, which opened to reveal a man on the other side. Peeta Mellark.

Her heart jumped as she heard Peeta explain who he was and what he was doing there. He recognized her little sister, and there wouldn't be any excuse that Prim could make up to make him believe that Katniss wasn't there. Grabbing a gray hat with his hands, he looked as confident as she had never seen him before.

Katniss rolled on herself, hiding from the perimeter of his vision. She didn't realize that her hands were clutching the handrail so hard that seemed as if she could break it. She heard her sister apologize and say she wasn't home, and felt a little less weight on her shoulders. Prim knew Katniss wasn't prepared to see him yet.

"Anyway, tells her that I am staying at the Inn a few meters away. I'll stay as long as it takes until she wants to see me. Thank you, Primrose." He said, putting his hat on and leaving the front door.

When the door slammed, Katniss reappeared at the top of the stairs. Prim looked at her, serious, arms crossed. "You're stupid if you don't go see him. He wouldn't have come if he didn't care about you."

Before she could reply, Prim left the hall towards the kitchen, leaving Katniss to herself on top of the stairs. Irritated by her little sister's need to express her opinion, Katniss returned to her room, where she spent hours looking at the window until she couldn't take it anymore. She picked up her coat and a bag containing an old dress, and left the house towards the Inn.

When she arrived there, she invented an excuse about having to deliver a dress to a lady staying there, but she didn't know what room she was in. She said, as a guess, that this lady had told her that she was watying at the same floor as a young well presented man, that seemed to have a problem with his leg.

"Ah! Ms. Trinket, I suppose," said the receptionist, looking at the reservation book. "She's upstairs, second floor, first door."

Katniss climbed the stairs to the second floor. That Inn was really small, only two rooms per floor. It didn't seem the type of choice for someone with money, like a Viscount. But it made the task of finding him even easier.

When she reach the second floor, she spent about half an hour looking at the door, trying to find the courage to knock. When she finally did, the door opened quickly, and he looked at her, the amazement in his eyes.

"Hello-" she said, looking for words to explain her presence, but as soon as he opened the door, he also grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately and deeply, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I think next chapter will be the last! Are you guys excited? I'm writing it right now and I'm getting really emotional for seeing everything ending so soon. Wish I could spend the rest of my life writing an endless story, but love stories also deserve lovely endings! :')<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIV**

Kissing him was the same, it made her head spin and lose the strength in her legs. But Katniss didn't go there kiss. She didn't even knew why she did go there. She pulled away and stood staring at him from across the room, one arm over her waist and one hand over her mouth.

"Why are you running away from me?" Peeta asked, leaning against the wood secretary and crossing his arms.

"I think we should forget what happened between us." Katniss didn't know why she was saying that. Her words tasted bitter, she didn't felt that way, but it would be better. If he could forget.

"But I don't want to forget," he interrupted. "We didn't do anything wrong, we only fell in love with each other! We can't choose who you fall in love with."

"You can choose not to act on it." Katniss felt like she couldn't breathe. The air entering her lungs seemed to burn her inside._ It's the lies I'm telling killing me slowly_, she thought.

"Are you crazy?" He seemed shocked at her. And he had reasons. Did she met someone else? Why the hell was she acting like Laughed ?

"I don't know what you mean," she said, with a challenging look on her eyes. She hated when someone called her crazy, especially when it was Peeta.

"Yes you do" Peeta approached her, without touching her. "I went against everyone and asked you to marry me. And you ran away. You didn't even think about my feelings. You were selfish and only thought of yourself. I thought you loved me a little more."

"How dare you say I don't-" she began, visibly irritated.

"No, it's my turn to speak," he said, cutting her speech. "I was heartbroken. You broke my heart. And even then I looked for you everywhere. You don't deserve the love I feel for you, not after you went away again without giving me an explanation. And now you say that I have to forget."

Katniss continued to challenge him with her eyes. Peeta gave her the most hurt look she had ever seen and walked away.

"I think it's better if you go now." He opened the door and waited for her to leave so he could slam it after her.

The cold air from the street freezed her hands as she walked back home. His words still burned like embers. She knew it wasn't easy for him, but like they say, out of sight, out of mind.

She didn't manage to fall asleep all night. So when the morning and she arrived at Mr. Cinna's shop, he insisted Katniss returned home. Seeing her refusal, he then decided she would stay cutting molds for a wedding dress.

In the middle of the afternoon, with the dress almost cut, Mr. Cinna approached her to check her work. His great white smile was mischievous, and Katniss suspected something happened. When she inquired him, he only replied, "You have a secret admirer."

She looked out the window, and saw Peeta sitting on a bench across the street. "He was sitting there all day," Mr. Cinna continued, moving his fingers across the white satin on the table. "Maybe you should go talk to the boy. I think he desserves it."

Katniss felt a little irritated with Mr. Cinna's intrusion, but she standed up. She heard the characteristic doorbell when she left the store, and waited for the cars to stop passing by to cross the street to the other side. Peeta was standing, waiting to greet her.

"Hello," she said reluctantly.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been up all night thinking I shouldn't have thrown you out like that," he said, a little flustered.

"Maybe you shouldn't have," she said, crossing her arms as a way to keep up the invisible barrier between them.

"I know I was wrong. But I was hurt and angry. I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand," she sighed, annoyied for having to admit it.

"You do?" Peeta seemed surprised.

"Yes-" Katniss made an expression of defeat. "I shouldn't have left you the way I did. I should have stayed and talked with you. But I was so afraid of how people would react to the two of us if we got married, and I couldn't think of anyone other than myself."

"I-I forgive you for that" he said, sitting on the bench. "I shouldn't have cornored you like that. I should have respected your wishes and wait."

Katniss sat beside him, holding his hand. "Peeta, it was beautiful. It's me who shouldn't have freacked out and put your family in a bad situation."

"They were terrified" Peeta laughed, looking at his feet. "Annie had an hysteria attack the next day. Not because you ruined her party, but because I never told her something was going on between us. And Mama... She was livid. I think she didn't manage to sleep for an intire week, worried you would change your mind and come back and embarrace them more. And Papa... He gave me an ultimatum, a month after the wedding. Either I stayied and married Madge, or I should leave and never become Earl."

"I can guess what you chose" said Katniss, with a sinking heart. He left everything he knew for her. And she wasn't even able to fight for him before.

"It doesn't matter" Peeta looked at her and smiled. "They'll come around someday. I don't believe they will leave their rightful heir to live in misery forever."

"Yes, they love you too much. It's just a fit. "Katniss smiled back.

"But I don't care if you have to live without titles or mansions the rest of my life, if I can be with you." His hand stroked her face, and she felt herself blush.

"Peeta-"

"Please, Katniss. Don't fight this anymore. We belong together."

Katniss looked in his eyes. "I hope this is the moment when you ask me to marry you."

Peeta laughed. "You always ruin my surprises."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. Will you marry me instead?"

She smiled and embraced him.

"Yes. A thousand times, yes."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Oh My! I guess it's over now. Been trying to think about a decent finale for days and was stuck for a little while. But I think everything composed and the door is open for a spin-off fanfic sometime in the future (!). I will also re-read this fanfic and correct my typos and mistakes (I swear I see ten new ones every time I read a chapter again).<strong>_

_**Thank you everyone who read this fanfic from the beginning, or that fell in love with it by every chapter. You guys deserve all the gratitude in the world, since a story it's nothing without it's readers!**_

_**For now I will dedicate myself to a new Hunger Games Fanfiction! Hope everyone will love it was well. Here's a tease:**_

After taking an important job in District 2, Gale is looking for a fresh start, trying to forget everything that happened. But a girl from his past, whom he believed dead, appears in his life, determined to never let him forget about the place where he came from.


End file.
